


Carol and Therese: A Life in Westworld

by YouAreAStar (Lovesexy)



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, Westworld (1973), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Continuation, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesexy/pseuds/YouAreAStar
Summary: Imagine a new, non-violent and totally homosexual Westworld.  Your new Guests attending are none other than Carol Aird and Therese Belivet.  But they have not met yet.  They meet here, as well as other notable figures and stars loved or known by the community.  Based on the movie Carol and the 2016 HBO miniseries and the 1973 film Westworld.  Once again, totally Gay/Lesbian with no violence.





	1. The Beginning

Therese, Danny and Gen were all in their seats on the train as it chugged and clanked down the tracks leaving a sooty trail of smoke while they silently looked out their windows and into an orange expanse of the most beautiful western landscape their eyes had ever seen. They could not speak to one another; they were in a state of complete awe. They had been assigned to this job at the New York Times and despite the fact they were extremely anxious to participate in this week long vacation/demonstration of one of the most exclusive and expensive Theme Parks known to man, they still didn’t want to let each other see their excitement. The events of the past two days however were chipping at their façade. Every so often Danny would sneak out a smile, Therese would look down and blush, Gen merely sat with her mouth slightly parted with the blank stare as if for once in her life she was on her own private intellectual overload. 

Just hours prior to this they were only beginning to grasp the true potential of this adventure. Try as they may they had trouble containing their excitement as the train began to slow and then halt into the station of this brand new and most “colorful” section of the Westworld universe that they would be one of the first Guests to experience. 

Therese’s mind slipped back to yesterday at the office. She had not been employed long, six months into her Junior Photo Editor position at the New York Times. That Friday morning she got in at her usual five minutes before 8am and as she sat at her desk rubbing her fatigued eyes and then pulling her long, brown hair back into a ponytail as her computer slowly started up, her desk phone rang. It was the Secretary to Sr. Editor of the paper and she was informed she was to attend an emergency meeting with him that was starting in a half an hour. Therese hurriedly notified her supervisor, ran to the restroom and fixed her makeup, got a glass of water from the cooler and a pad of paper, then nervously walked across the office and into the meeting room. As she entered she saw she was one of only three people sitting at the conference table, herself, Danny McElroy and Genevieve Cantrell or Gen as she was known, similar underlings and her best friends at the paper.

Danny and Gen were sitting looking down at the table; both appeared to be nervous wrecks. Danny was shifting and twirling a pencil in his fingertips when he looked up at Therese as she entered; when she sat he leaned over and spoke to her. “This is all your fault Belivet!” he whispered. 

Therese looked back shocked. “What are you talking about?” 

“Why are the three of us in here? Was it that prank you pulled last Monday? I feel like I’m going to get fired any second.” 

“I think your Friday hangover is getting the best of you.” Therese snapped. Before Danny could respond the door quickly swung open and in stepped a stenographer with her equipment and as she began to set up Therese suddenly felt a wave of nausea twinge her stomach. While her mind raced she looked over at both Gen and Danny who looked as if they were turning five paler shades of white. 

The door swung open again and in tromped Mr. Harkavy in a puff of stale cigarette smoke and behind him Lois, his dutiful Secretary following close behind. As he plopped down in the chair Lois begin dialing a phone number on the conference system at the same time looking at the Stenographer to see if she was set up. 

Mr. Harkavy was a big man and it took him a minute to get himself situated as his rear rubbed and stretched against the leather chair and once he did he looked at the three in front of him and held his breath for a minute. “You guys need to develop thicker skins if you want to do this kind of work for a living!” Gen, Danny and Therese all exchanged quizzical looks with one another. Harkavy took a pen out of his front shirt pocket and then shouted “YOU’RE NOT IN TROUBLE!” They all jumped in their chairs. Mr. Harkavy exhaled quickly and then arched his eyebrows. “Unless there is something you are all guilty of that I need to know about!” 

After a rather lengthy pause all that was heard was a “No Sir.”

Harkavy looked at the conference phone. “Burt, you there?” 

“Yes, I’m here.” Burt, as the staff knew him was none other than the elusive owner of the paper itself. No one ever saw him; he only ever attended meetings via conference call. Danny kicked Therese’s foot, my God, he’s in this meeting too? ‘Breathe.’ she thought...’just breathe.’ 

Harkavy looked at the stenographer “Are you ready.” She nodded yes.

“OK, lets get this underway. We received a very unusual request from the owner of the Theme Park known as Westworld, have you all heard of it?”

Therese, Gen and Danny all looked at one another, then uttered, “YES” almost at the time. 

Harkavy looked at Gen. “Genevieve, what do you know about it??” 

Gen sat in thought before she spoke. “Well, off the top of my head I hear it costs $20,000 a day to attend. I don’t know of anyone personally who has gone to the park, from what I read those that attend it view it as the experience of a lifetime.” She paused. “That is if you’re into the old west, having lots of anonymous sex or in killing people. It’s supposedly very violent but I understand there are areas of the park that have experiences more geared towards families without the violence. The Park is not without controversy, despite the safeguards there have been some injuries but no deaths that I am aware of, and there has been some protest about it because some feel it promotes violence against women as well as minorities, those being Mexicans and Native Americans” 

“Danny!?” Harkavy asked. “Well, I’ve heard the same.” Danny said. “The Robots, or Hosts as they are called are so lifelike you cannot separate them from the Guests, or attendees. The flesh of the Host is warm, they have pulses, odors, body fluids, they eat and drink...react to physical stimulation just like we do.” Danny cleared his throat. “And they do fulfill your every need...if that is your thing of course.” Danny then quickly looked down and glanced at the table like he regretted supplying so much information.

“Therese!?”

Therese looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. “Mr. Harkavy, I could make up a story but in all honesty I don’t know much about the Park other than it seems to be more geared for men who like to have lots of sex and or kill people. I just have not followed it that closely because of those reasons, it really hasn’t interested me.” 

Harkavy looked at Therese and slightly smiled. “I appreciate your honesty Therese.” 

He continued. 

“This past week the owner and creator of the park, Dr. Robert Ford called Burt and proposed something to him that we both felt agreeable to, but there are quite a few considerations to keep in mind, hence the court reporter here. You three are all aware that you signed non-disclosure agreements when you were employed with us and this is extending to this meeting so everything we are about to speak about in this room is confidential and not to be shared with anyone or discussed outside this room. Do you understand and will you abide by that and I need a verbal confirmation from each of you.” 

They all went down the line and said yes.

“Burt is also close friends with the Dr. Ford so there is a conflict of interest that you are now aware of, do you have any issue with that?” Once again they all went down the line and answered no.

“Great!!! OK, well, the park as you know has been around for 30 years and yes, it has been know to cater to mostly males who want to involve themselves in either some form of Western death defying adventure, risk taking or violence without repercussion, as well as no holds barred sexual activity if they so choose. Anything under the sun I was told, is that correct Burt?”

“You got it.” came the voice from the conference phone.

“Dr. Ford realizes the nature of this leaves certain sections of population without a desire to attend, so over the years they have made adjustments to the World. There is a family area for example separate from the shoot-em-ups. They have some ethnic areas; an area specifically designed to explore Native American or the culture of Mexico, for example an area that will take you back to 1200 AD where you can live among the Anasazi Indians of that time.”

Gen, Danny and Therese all looked at one another. 

“They have now built an area that is created with the Gay and Lesbian community in mind that will be without violence and more keeping with the themes and interests of that particular community.”

Therese widened her eyes at that comment and looked at Gen and Danny. ‘A Gay Westworld??” she asked.

Harkavy continued, clearing his throat. “In a manner of speaking. Its my understanding it’s a hybrid, it has western elements but also modern conveniences and entertainment in keeping with that community.” 

“In addition and aside from the new gay Westword,” Burt added, “They are adding some preliminary testing that they want to give the Guests prior to their entrance to the park that is designed to enhance and tailor their experience even more to their most intimate needs and wants.“

Gen raised her hand and Harkavy nodded for her to speak. “I read that they have Guests fill out a rather extensive questionnaire in order to get a feeling of what they would desire out of the experience.” 

“You mean whether they prefer Blondes or Brunettes.” Danny mumbled. 

“You’re actually correct Danny.” Burt’s voiced sounded over the speaker. “But the problem is the questionnaire is so extensive that they have found Guests are either not filling it out entirely or not being honest, so they have conceived of another way to get this information.”

Harkavy leaned forward and crossed his fingers together. “What they are doing is testing this as well. So in addiction to this new area which has some bells and whistles we were told not to disclose to you at this time, they are testing the questionnaire process. What we have been asked to do is to provide staff to go through all of this testing and attend the Park for a week and report back, similar to an assignment for an article. They have specifically asked for our younger staff to be the first to try this.” 

Gen, Danny and Therese shot glances and then Danny kicked Therese in the ankle again this time making her jump in her seat. 

“Do you have an issue Ms. Belivet?” Harkavy glared.

“No, I don’t actually.” Therese looked down at her blank notepad and then at up at Mr. Harkavy. “I just don’t understand why I’m here. I am not a reporter, only a photographer, and I am not familiar with the Park.”

Burt’s voice echoed in from the speaker. “That’s exactly what they are looking for Ms. Belivet, someone who may not have considered going in the first place. Many times these vacations are given to people as gifts and unfortunately those people seem to find the experience lackluster and they would like to remedy that. Therese, I hope you don’t mind me asking a personal question, but you are gay right?”

Therese’s eyes almost popped out of her head. Danny started to giggle. 

“Ummm.” Therese paused. “Yes Burt, I am. Sorry, I am just a little taken aback by the question. I didn’t think it was that obvious. I mean I don’t recall telling....” Therese then paused and then remembered her and Danny have had repeated conversations in the office about the clubs and dating and such. “Never mind.” She finished. 

Burt continued. “Listen everyone, we’ve been told that normally in the park all Hosts are programmed to be attracted to both men and women which actually has worked very well for Heterosexuals who may have fantasies about same-gendered dalliances they never felt comfortable acting out in the real world. However, their research has shown that in regards to homosexuals who attend most actually prefer to interact with exclusive homosexual hosts only. So this new area will have only homosexual guests and hosts, the genders will be mixed but you can be assured that each person attending is in fact interested in the same gender. This is why I asked Therese.”

Therese could feel her face getting slightly more flush and was glad Burt was not in the room to see it.

Harkavy looked directly at Therese. “I need you there to take pictures. Both Gen and Danny are the writers. Now, you’re welcome to write a dissertation of your experience as well but you need not worry about how well this is written. In fact, I don’t want any of you to approach this like you’re writing an article. Think of it more as a science experience of such. One that you really get into, I want you to do whatever it takes for you to enjoy yourself and experience the Park, no holds barred. You want to have sex, have sex. If your desire is to sneak into the gun slinging area, you do that. Go where your heart leads you. Then when you return you will report back on what you decided to do and how you felt. How the experience was for you. Were you scared, happy, did you have fun...would you go back and if you wouldn’t, why not? Keep in mind your report is also confidential, it will not be shared outside this room other than with Dr. Ford at Westworld.” 

“This is an experience of a lifetime kids!” Burt chimed in “We’ve made some rather large concessions with the owner of the park and agreed to do this without the guarantee of any finished piece to come out of it.”

“Therese, we are going to outfit you with an antique appearing camera on a stand, like an old-fashioned 8 x 10 studio camera. For the first day we would like you to take pictures, more if your heart desires but the Camera is the type that will be attached to a tripod and a bit cumbersome to carry around so we do not expect you to lug it all over the park the entire time you’re there. It will operate like a digital camera and will snap multiple pictures but will appear to only flash once. Then in the evening you will have access to a laptop in your room with instructions on how to download the photos to a server. There will be other Guests there too intermixed with the Hosts, and Westworld staff will be reviewing the photos and making sure those Guests do not appear and only the Host are present before sending them to us.”

“You mean the sex robots.” Gen mumbled. 

“Gen.” Burt said. “I have recently been to the park myself and I guarantee you, you will not be able to tell the Guests from the Hosts. They are in fact made out of living tissue, the realism is remarkable. So understand that if you meet somebody at the park you could be interacting with another Guest or a Host, you have absolutely no way of knowing. The Guest may in fact assume you are a Host or Robot yourself.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Dannie mumbled. 

Gen quickly hit Dan’s arm.

“And you are not to take any “selfies” with the camera or act in a way that makes you appear like you are from this time period. You will act as an old time photographer. Some may ask you to take a photo or will want to purchase one from you, you merely tell them the photos are not for purchase and you on assignment from the New York Times. We were around back then anyway as you know.” 

Harkavy smiled. “You kids have any questions...you want to back out now it the time to speak up.”

Everyone was silent. 

“OK, this starts early tomorrow at 9AM, you will be picked up by a white van at your home so be out front waiting. You do not need to pack a bag other than some personal toiletries if you like but technically you don’t even have to bring those. All clothing and necessities are provided. No cell phones of course or communications to the outside world can occur during your stay. If you bring your phone it will be confiscated. In the event of an emergency or if we need to reach you we will be in touch with the Park directly. Lois will provide you with more information as well as papers to sign.” 

Burt then spoke from the phone. “And once again, enjoy yourself! As I said before I have visited the park myself and it’s a wonderful experience, a chance of a lifetime. Good luck everyone and have fun. We look forward to hearing from you when you get back.” Mr. Harkavy then disconnected the phone and got up and shouted out through the door, “Lois, I need you in here now.” 

As Harkavy walked out in walked Lois with a slew of paperwork and as they sat filled it all out she once again reminded them of the confidentiality of the assignment, that they were not to discuss it outside the room.

That day could not pass quickly enough for Therese. She had been emailed an image and directions on the camera she would be using; it was an old wooden 8 x10 studio camera with a wooden tripod and cloak. She googled the park, but was surprised at how little information was available. She then decided against reading personal blogs she would just learn on her own.

On her way home she stopped and picked up a pack of cigarettes and nice bottle of wine. She sat by her window in her apartment slowly savoring both while looking out at the bustling city of New York dreamingly smoking and sipping. In a sense it was sad in the fact that she was alone and not able to share this with someone special and frankly didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. She didn’t have a family or siblings because her mother sent her to an orphanage at seven. She had dated a man; Richard about a year ago but broke it off. At times she through she was over the lonely reality of her life but tonight she didn’t feel like she was. Special occasions like this seemed to pain her. She was uncertain about interacting with others at this park and certainly was not at all motivated to have sexual relations with of all things a Robot. She wished she could call Danny but she knew they had to be mum about this entire adventure at least until tomorrow. 

The next morning as she stood outside waiting for the white van to approach she smoked another cigarette and swung her bag of items she could not do without. Makeup, lotion, sunscreen, shampoo, her favorite herbal tea and a leather notebook and pencil for taking notes and lastly, a small packet of her business cards. Then, exactly at 9am on the dot a white van pulled up and the door magically opened. Therese walked over and got it as the door automatically shut.


	2. Dr. Robert Ford

Therese got into the sparkling white van and was surprised to find she was the only one in it, she thought everyone would be driving together. Aside from saying hello to the driver, she kept quiet and simply stared out the window as they traveled somewhat quickly in the early morning Saturday traffic. Their destination ended at the LaGuardia Airport, and as they drove up she saw Danny and Gen exit out of their own vans, all arriving at exactly the same time. They learned they were being flown on a private jet to the location of Westworld and it would be about a 4 hour flight. Nudging each other and giggling, they boarded and sat in their own overstuffing chairs that reclined all the way back. The flight went quickly after a gourmet breakfast which included Eggs Benedict and champagne mimosa’s, the small bit of alcohol made them realize they were actually exhausted, neither of them had slept the night before being so excited so they all ended up falling sound asleep, snoring almost all the way there. Woken as the plane began to make its decent, Therese yawned and then looked out the window but all she could see was barren desert-like landscape surrounding a very tiny nondescript airport. Frankly it was nothing special. The plane made a smooth landing and as they exited and walked down the stairs on the tarmac, the only person greeting them was an older man dressed in crisp black slacks, a spotless white shirt and black vest, with a black hat on. He stood unmoving, almost like he was a statue himself, just staring at them. Then, as the three began to approach, he held out his hand, warmly smiled and introduced himself.

“I’m Dr. Robert Ford. You must be Danny.” He said while shaking his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Dr. Ford.” Danny said

“Genevieve” Gen nodded the same.

“And you must be Therese.” Therese walked over and held out her hand. Dr. Ford took it gently and gave it a fond squeeze. He had very kind and very bright blue eyes but they almost seemed to linger too long making Therese slightly uncomfortable. 

“This way, please.” He said as he turned and walked towards a narrow one-story building that was off to the side of the airport. The wind was gusting and he had to hold on to his hat, but they finally reached the single metal door, which Dr. Ford opened and held for each person they walked through one by one. 

For a moment Therese needed to adjust her eyes to the light. They were standing on a landing that lead to an escalator and as they walked on it and began to travel down, it slowly unveiled an absolutely massive area opening up, as white and as sleek as a futuristic film. It looked to be the size of a football field. There were bustling sounds and overhead speakers providing information, people were everywhere walking to and fro and in a far off distance was what looked like a bullet train people were exiting and entering on. 

“This is our main entrance to Westworld.” Dr. Ford began. 

“Unbelievable!” Danny muttered. “I thought this was some tiny building, this whole place is underground?”

“Not entirely Danny” Dr. Ford continued. “Much of it is, but the park itself is on land, land as unspoiled and untouched as it was a hundred or so years ago. But before we go there I am going take you back here.” and with that Dr. Ford directed the three to another non-descript door that was off to the right of a first landing. “This way please,” he said as he opened a door that opened to a simple conference room that held a large table and about 8 overstuffed chairs. “Please sit down.” 

Dr. Ford stood at the front of the room and began to speak. “Before we take you into the park I just wanted to go over a few things with you. In a moment we are going to be taking each of you alone into a separate area where we will be using the new method we are beginning to implement in order to test your desires and hopes for your experience here in Westworld. After that you will meet at the train station and from there you will be taken to the park. But first let me just thank you all for volunteering your time in coming here. We want our guests to be happy and fulfilled during this experience and it really helps to have people such as yourself be willing to test the waters as they say.” 

With that a door to the back of the conference room opened and a two other people came in, a man and a woman, Dr. Ford introduced both. “This is Bernard and Theresa, they will be taking Gen and Danny off for testing and Therese, you will come with me please.” 

Gen, Danny and Therese all looked at one another and then got up. Bernard stood next to Danny and Gen and saw she was supposed to go with Theresa. Therese stood up and looked at Dr. Ford who was looking down at her and smiling. “This way.” he whispered. Therese got up and gathered her small bag of items and left through a door in the back that Dr. Ford was holding open.

Therese found herself in a long, sparse and dark open hallway following Dr. Ford who was walking at quite the clip. “Therese,” he said, not looking at her. “I hear you’re not a real fan of our park.” 

Therese could feel a slight blush come up on her face. “Well, I am not really that familiar with it Dr. Ford. But in all honesty I have not heard the greatest things about it frankly.” 

“I see,” he said, “And what do you like to do in your spare time?” Therese was having trouble keeping up and began to huff a little, plus she really didn’t have that active of a social life. “Oh...the usual, I go out with friends sometimes and I also like to go to the park or walk though the city and take pictures.” 

“Do you go to the movies Therese?” 

“Oh sure, I actually love films. We’d go a lot when I was kid at the boarding school, well; they would show them there and every so often we’d have an excursion to the theater. I used to love to watch all the old films on TV, the real old ones from the 30’s and 40’s.” 

Dr. Ford stopped at a door and opened it. “Well, it looks like you may fit in into this new world of ours better than you think. We are here now, after you!” 

Therese entered a room which looked like an old fashioned Doctor’s office, it had a bookshelf on one side full of dusty looking antique leather bound books, an ornate and very large desk and then what looked like a Doctor’s or Barber chair off to the side. Dr. Ford waved his hand toward it, apparently wanting Therese to sit in it. Therese sat, then Dr. Ford reached for her items. 

“You can give these to me Therese, I’ll set them right here,” and with that he put her bag on the desk. He then took a small Dixie cup that was sitting on the desk and gave it to her. 

“Therese, I am giving you this to drink, it’s a fast acting sedative which will help you both relax and will open you up a bit so you can be honest with our questions. 

Therese was a little hesitant but took the cup in hand anyway. She knew they were going to do this so what the hell, she drank it quickly. It tasted a bit like the emergen-c drink she drank every day. Then before she could barely hand the cup back she closed her eyes and fell sound asleep. Silence. 

__________

Her eyes slowly opened, fuzzy, then sharper images were coming into focus. There was Dr Ford to the left and to the right a woman with long, dark hair. As Therese’s eyes fell on her, she smiled. “Hello Therese.” she spoke in a low and slightly accented voice, a sly smile forming on her face. 

“Hello.” Therese squinted, blinking slowly. The woman who was absolutely stunning looked very familiar.

“Therese, This is Catherine, she is going to be your personal host. She is going to help you gather your wardrobe and other things you may need during the week before you leave on the train to Westworld. She will also be able to assist you during your visit via chat on the laptop we will provide in the room.”

Catherine reached out to shake Therese’s hand and Therese noticed it was soft and warm; she looked up and stared into the woman’s eyes. “Do I know you?” she asked.

“Does she look familiar to you Therese?” Dr Ford asked.

Therese stared until it hit her. “Oh my God, you’re Catherine Zeta-Jones!”

“Not exactly.” she responded back, smiling, then looking at Dr. Ford.

“It’s something new we’re doing here. It’s a form of Licensing.” 

“You’re turning celebrities into Robots?!” 

“Oh no Therese, not Robots, they’re Hosts. Hosts! Catherine is a Host here that helps people enter the park. She doesn’t work specifically in the park.”

“Well, unless you want me to Therese.” she said

“What?” 

“Well, if you like Catherine enough and want to spend more time her it’s totally up to you. She can actually accompany you the entire time if you like. What you do with each other is totally up to your discretion.” 

Therese was completely enthralled. “You mean I can...me...her???” Therese cleared her throat a bit and tried to be at least a bit more professional. “Are there other celebrities you’re licensing?” 

“As a matter of fact we’re licensing both living and deceased celebrities and fictional characters and we’re just now starting to test them out in the park. You will see many during the week you will be staying in our non-violent section of the park.”

“That’s the gay themed section of the park?” She asked.

“Yes, Therese, one of the non-violent sections is exclusively gay. You and Danny are both going to that section of the park, but Genevieve however will not be attending and will be going elsewhere.”

Therese was surprised. “Why not?”

Dr. Ford leaned in closer. “After the testing we found it was not within her desire to attend, so we’re placing her in another area of the park more suited for her. She’ll be happier there. You will all be on the same train in but hers will go to a further destination.”

Dr. Ford then took a watch out of his pocket. “My goodness, you only have 45 minutes to assemble your wardrobe and get you ready for your train.”

Catherine spoke. “Follow me Therese.” Therese got up out of the chair and grabbed her bag. She didn’t feel funny or lightheaded, which was very surprising. As she was exiting the door she heard Dr Ford. 

“It was a pleasure to have met you Therese.” 

Therese turned to look back at him and smiled. “Likewise Dr Ford.” She said as she stepped back and reached out to shake his hand. “I have a feeling this is going to be a very special week and if I don’t have the chance to thank you by the end, well, I’m thanking you now.” 

“Don’t relax too much Therese, don’t forget the meeting you had yesterday at the Times, you do have an assignment. We do expect the photos and Catherine will also help you get situated with your camera.” 

“Right” she said.

“Come now.” Catherine said, “This way to wardrobe.” 

Therese became mesmerized as she watched Catherine saunter down the hall in front of her wearing a black pencil skirt and a simple white blouse. How can a woman look more stunning she thought? They reached a door and Catherine put her thumb into a small pad and the door clicked and then opened. 

“We pre-fit the wardrobe for all our guests.” Catherine said as she held the door open for Therese to walk through. “There are many options to choose from, formal as well as casual, slacks, jeans, dresses, you name it. I can help you select and I will arrange for our staff to add them to your trunk. I will make sure you have every piece you need for each outfit.”

The room they entered was sparkling white, antiseptic to a flaw and it looked like a high-end boutique in an overly large space with only small racks of clothes with various styles and options in each area. Jeans, shirts, dresses, hats boots and shoes were neatly stacked with some on a display in various shelves all across the room. Therese walked to the front area and noticed there were undergarments on a table, some casual and contemporary and some as frilly and bright as what one would expect to be worn in an old time brothel. They were certainly eye-catching, she moved over then fingered some when she felt Catherine step to her side and placed her hand on the small of her back. 

“Pick some styles and I will make sure you have the right amount for your stay,” she whispered, looking at Therese as she picked up a black pair of contemporary lingerie and held them closer for Therese to inspect. “I was thinking you probably need to keep things casual for your work, but if you look here in these drawers below, we have some very fine lingerie and I highly recommend we pack at least a couple of selections of those.” Catherine stood even closer so much so that Therese could smell her sweet breath. Therese took her hand and put it over Catherine’s. Catherine turned her hand up and entwined her fingers in Therese’s, and after a minute Therese then moved her fingers away and over to Catherine’s wrist and placed them on her pulse point. Therese could feel the warmth and the slight pulse. She looked at Catherine amazed. 

“Therese.” Catherine moved even closer to the point their lips were almost touching. “I challenge you to see if you can tell me apart from anyone else you may encounter in the park.” With that Catherine slowly kissed Therese’s mouth, then moved her face to her cheek and held it there. Therese closed her eyes and breathed in. Catherine’s face was warm against hers, she could smell a mild perfume, as if Catherine put it on early in the day and it had worn off and intermingled with her own distinctive scent. Catherine’s breath naturally quickened as she brought her arms up and slowly wrapped them around and then slid them up Therese’s back. Therese brought her nose down to Catherine’s neck and placed her lips against the side of it, she felt the pulse very gently thumping as she kissed it, a closed mouth lingering kiss. She even tasted a little salty. There was absolutely nothing about Catherine that felt artificial other than the fact she was the most stunning woman Therese had ever laid eyes on.

“Therese.” Catherine whispered. “I can stay with you in Westworld if you like.” 

Therese broke the embrace and stood back and looked carefully. 

“As tempting as that is, I am afraid all I would want to do would be spend my time alone with you. In all honesty, I feel there is much for me to explore and I think I would like the experience this park as it’s originally designed.” 

Catherine pulled away and smiled. “You are so astute Therese, and quite disciplined.” 

Therese looked down then back at Catherine. “Foolish maybe.” 

Catherine laughed and then stepped back, “Let’s finish getting you outfitted.” and with that the two quickly went to town picking clothes for the week, both formal and casual. Therese selected an outfit to wear immediately and given she would be photographing she chose a pair of jeans that tucked into cowboy boots, a cotton tank top that she wore under a western shirt with a fine pinkish checkered pattern. Catherine suggested a bandana that she tied around Therese’s neck and also picked out a cowboy hat, a worn looking brownish suede jacket with fringes on it, some leather gloves to match so she could carry the camera and not get blisters and a medium sized brown satchel with long straps she could hang off her opposite shoulder. When Therese exited the dressing room in her outfit Catherine smiled broadly. “My goodness you do look irresistible!” Therese blushed a bright pink.

“I feel very comfortable in this. I think I am going to like the 1880’s!” 

“Come and sit here for a minute.” Catherine said as she gestured to a stool next to the dressing room. She undid Therese’s long ponytail and pulled the hair out and ran her fingers gently through it, then got a comb. “Let me help you pull this gorgeous long hair of yours back.” Catherine slowly made a French Braid for Therese going down her back. 

After she finished she gave directions to several women who were busy gathering Therese’s selections, she asked for Therese’s bag she originally brought with her. “Therese, I can take this bag and pack it in your trunk. The trunk will be placed on the train and will be waiting for you with the Porter who will then taken to your hotel. You and Danny will both be staying at the Wildcat Inn and Saloon, the main and most popular Inn in town. You however will have to transport the camera on your own and we have it waiting for you at the train station. You familiarized yourself with how to use it yesterday?”

“I did” Therese responded. 

“There will be a laptop in your room that you will download your pictures to nightly, and I will be available by Chat there in case you need any assistance.” She said with a wink.

They left the wardrobe area and sure enough as they got to the station to get on the train there was Danny who was wearing his own Cowboy outfit, a simple pair of light jeans and a light finely patterned checkered shirt, an outfit looking quite familiar to Therese but she couldn’t quite place it. He was holding the camera, leaning it against his shoulder. It consisted of a tripod attached to a box and a lens attached, and a black cloak for Therese to use to block out the light so she could focus the camera. It was just like the images Therese had been given the day before. Next to Danny was a dark haired man with soulful blue eyes, wearing a dark blue cowboy shirt and simple blue jeans. 

“Hey Belivet!” He cheerfully shouted and waved. “Over here!” 

Therese walked over but instead of staring at Danny she could not keep her eyes off his partner.

“Oh, I totally scored with this Belivet can you believe it??!!” 

Therese looked confused as the man reached out his hand and used the other to take off his hat and introduced himself to her. “Jack Twist Ma’am.” He said as he shook her hand. 

Therese shook his hand slowly until it finally dawned on her, then her eyes practically popped out of her head as her mouth dropped. 

“You have got to be kidding!” 

“I know!!” Danny squirmed. “The only problem I see with this is one is, one, will I ever want leave my room, and two, how will I keep all the men away from him!” 

Therese took her hand away and stepped closer to Jack. Therese had loved “Brokeback Mountain” and this man was an exact duplicate of Jake Gyllenhaal.

Then, from a distance she could see Gen walking over wearing a simple pair of jeans and a cowboy shirt. Theresa, the woman who accompanied Gen to the testing area was with her. 

“Gen, I don’t understand, how come you’re not coming with us?” 

“It’s OK Therese, I am taking the train with you so I can see everything. I am going to get special tour of the entire park and then I’m going to go behind the scenes and see how they build this place and what goes into running it. Theresa here is going to be my guide.” 

“Are you OK with this?” Therese asked.

“Therese, this is what I wanted, OK? I had the same test as you had. You know how much I love to see how things work.”

Therese still felt bad for Gen but she had no time to even discuss, the train had arrived and they scurried quickly to get on board, with Danny and Jack helping her carry the camera.


	3. Westworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they make it into Westworld where Therese meets a mysterious blonde woman.

As the train slowed its way, the town revealed itself through a puff of dirt and coal smoke that teased your eyes into a squint. Screeching to a slow halt, the train let out a loud burst of it’s horn and stopped at a bustling station full of people in old western clothes busily moving in and out of the train or waiting for other guests to arrive. Porters taking bags, children running and screaming, Therese and Danny excitedly ran to the opposite window to look out at the crowds. Then they made their way down the isle to exit.

As Jack and Danny helped carry the camera, Danny looked back and put a cowboy hat on Jack pushing it down on his head as far as he could. 

“Danny I can hardly see!” he protested.

“That’s OK, I’ll lead you.” Danny responded as he pulled Jack stumbling along as they exited the train. “I don’t want anyone to recognize you, I will never be able to drive them off!”

As they stepped off the train Therese saw a Porter holding a sign that said ‘Belivet / McElroy’ standing behind Therese’s trunk and Danny and Jack’s duffel bag. 

“Hello.” Therese said as they walked over. 

“Welcome to Westworld! I’m Stan; I’ll be assisting in transporting your party to the Wildcat Inn.”

“Hey thanks!” Danny said. Just then they heard a huge uproar in the street and laugher. “What the hell was that??” 

“I don’t know but I want to go see. Do you guys think you can take my luggage to the Hotel while I check it out?” Therese asked. 

“Actually I can transport all your luggage to the hotel and have it sent up to your rooms. You can pick up your keys at the front desk.” Stan offered. 

“That would be awesome, can you take my jacket and this bag too? “ Therese handed her satchel and jacket over to the Porter. “Come on you guys, quick! I sense a photo-opp!”

As Stan tipped his hat Therese, Danny and Jack ran as fast as they could down the side of the Train Station with Danny holding the front of the camera and Jack the behind, losing his hat in the process. 

“Wait I dropped my hat.” 

“I’ll get it.” Therese shouted running back, grabbing and in a cloud of dust returning to catch up with the two. 

“Here you go” she said as she put the hat back on his head.

“Thank you ma’am!”

Getting to the side of the crowd just as it burst into laughter and applause again, Danny and Jack quickly set down the camera and Therese set it up, pulling off the lens cap and attaching the black hood. Jack walked up to a man standing near the back and tapped on his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir but could you move over, we have a camera here and would like take some pictures.”

“Sure, no problem.” The man said turning around, then did a double take.

“Holy Shit its Jack Twist!” He shouted. Suddenly a group of men quickly turned around and gasped. As if the red seas parted, men turned away from the wagon and all began to walk towards Jack who instinctively began to step backwards, unsure of what to make of all this attention. Therese took this opportunity and moved the camera pointing it towards Jack as she began furiously clicking away attempting to get the awe-struck faces. 

“Let him go guys he’s mine!” Danny shouted. 

“Not on your life!” A man shouted back. 

Jack simply smiled. “Hello.” he said while bowing his head. Hands reached out and were touching Jack’s shirt and pulling on it, another man came over and began rubbing Jack’s arms. 

“I’m telling you guys, leave him alone.” Danny said while running over and then putting his arm around Jack’s waist. 

“Oh my God you have the most beautiful blue eyes.” one man gushed. 

“You’re even more gorgeous in person.” Another one said.

Suddenly they heard a big crash, and a loud “YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK!”

Therese got out from under the cloth and turned behind her to see none other than the original Three Stooges attempting to fix a broken wheel on a dilapidated wagon. 

“OH my GOD!” She shouted, laughing. “You guys, it’s the Three Stooges!”

Danny and Jack turned around and immediately ran to Therese’s side as she picked up the camera by the legs and moved it over and placed the hood over herself and began snapping as Larry and Moe were trying to lift the wagon while Curly attempted to hold the wheel. 

“Now move that wheel over quickly you numbskull!” Moe shouted. 

“Who are you calling a numbskull!” Curley shouted back while dropping the wheel forward and hitting Moe in the leg and defiantly putting his hands on his hips. 

“You, you nitwit!” Moe screamed as he released his half of the wagon leaving Larry holding the cart by himself. 

“Hey!” he shouted as the cart fell on the ground with a loud crash. “Now look what you made me do! We’ll never get this fixed!” 

“Shut up wiseguy!” Moe shouted while giving Larry a slap across the face. 

“Scuse me” Curly said while tapping on Moe’s shoulder. Moe immediately turned around and smacked him on the face twice. 

“Hmmmmph!” Curly shouted while rubbing his hands over his head. 

“Knock it off pudding head, you get over here and lift the wagon for once!” Moe yelled while grabbing Curly by the ear and pulling him to the back of the wagon.

“OW OW OW OW OW!” 

Therese was laughing under her cloak at the entire display. Suddenly she felt a tug at her leg. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Camera person, excuse me Mr. Camera Person.” 

Therese lifted the cloak off and looked down to see a blonde child about the age of 5 tugging at her pant leg. She was dressed in a brown western skirt, had cowboy boots on and a pink checkered shirt similar to Therese’s and her cowboy hat was hanging on her back. 

“Oh.” the little girl said surprised. “I thought you were a man, I’m sorry!”

Therese smiled and then knelt down towards the young girl. “That’s OK, you can’t tell with this cloak over me. What can I do for you?”

“Hi, I wanted to know if you could take a picture of me, could you please?” the little girl smiled. 

“Well, I certainly can but I can’t give you the picture. I am an assignment from the New York Times.”

“What’s the New York Times?” 

“It’s a newspaper sweetie!” Therese responded. 

“You mean if you take my picture I could end up in a Newspaper?” she said excitedly.

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t get to pick what gets put in the paper.” 

“Oh please, oh please, could you take my picture anyway? Please??” 

Therese stood up and smiled. “Of course!” 

“Over here, over here!” the girl shouted as she ran across the street. 

“Hey, wait a minute!” Therese yelled back while picking up the camera and looking both ways before running over towards the girl. “You’re supposed to look both ways before you cross the street!”

“Pshaw!” the girl shouted. “I can hear a horse and wagon a mile away! I’m an expert you know, I’ve been here a week.”

“Well I haven’t.” Therese puffed as she moved the camera towards where the young girl was standing and set up. As she looked at her through the viewfinder she saw her adjusting the cowboy hat tilting to the side, then she put one foot up on a porch and other on the ground and placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Therese smiled broadly; the girl had more ham in her than the entire state of Virginia.

“What’s your name?” Therese asked as she popped out from under the cloak.

“Nerinda, after my Grandmother,” she smiled. 

Therese adjusted the camera and tried to compose the best shot she could. “Nerinda, now that’s a name I don’t think I’ve ever heard of. Could you move over to the left a bit,” she said as she waved her hand. “Try and stand farther away from that water barrel.” 

When Nerinda was properly in view Therese clicked away, Nerinda was an astute model, she tilted her head from the right and to the left listening for Therese’s camera clicks and adjusting her poses. “Nerinda, put your elbow on your knee and your hand on your chin.” Nirinda did that and smiled again. As Therese continued taking photos she didn’t even notice that a Stagecoach had stopped behind her.

“Nerinda, there you are, I have been looking all over for you!” 

Therese got out from under the black cloak and turned to look. There stepping down from the coach was the most stunning woman she had ever seen. She was wearing an intricate and expensive looking long sleeved burgundy bustle dress lined in black lace, a small burgundy hat on her head and a very thin mesh veil in the front. She had blonde hair that was perfectly styled under the hat with long curls heavy in the back and she was wearing dark round sunglasses. She had the shapeliest body and the most beautiful red mouth Therese thought she had ever seen. The dress hugged her tiny waist so tightly yet her shoulders were broad and her chest perfectly endowed. Therese could hardly believe she was real as she appeared to almost glide towards her and Nerinda.

“Sweetpea you’re going to miss your train!”

“But I’m getting my picture taken!”

“No buts, come!” She said as she held out her right hand. She turned to look at Therese. “I’m sorry she bothered you. What do I owe you for the photos?” 

Therese was dumfounded and stared up in a trance at the very tall woman. The woman stopped and turned to face her, and then stared at her without moving. 

“That camera lady works for a Newspaper!” Nerinda shouted while running towards them and then taking the lady’s hand. “She said she can’t sell the photos but I wanted her to take one anyway since I may end up in the newspaper. Or I thought she would be nice and give me one anyway since I’m such a good model.” 

The woman took her left hand and brought it up to her face, then slowly pushed her sunglasses down on her nose and looked directly at Therese. Therese saw a pair of stunning light blue, cat-like eyes; the stare was so intense it felt like the woman was looking deep into her soul. Therese’s mouth fell open and she could feel her face getting hot. 

“I’m sorry, I’m on assignment from the New York Times and your daughter approached me to take some photos. I should have waited until she was accompanied by an adult.” Therese stammered. 

The woman continued to stare not saying a word. Nerinda looked at Therese then looked up at the lady and pulled on her hand. “It’s not polite to stare you know!” 

“What?” the woman whispered and then looked down. “Oh, I’m sorry.” she said as she looked back at Therese and then forcefully smiled. “Come, we have to go Nerinda, your father is waiting at the train station.” The lady turned around and walked towards the coach, then lifted her daughter and placed her inside. She turned and looked back at Therese for moment, then turned back and quickly got into the coach and practically slammed the door shut and with that the driver snapped his whip and the horses took off.

“You’re welcome.” Therese whispered as the coach lurched down the road in a puff of dust and dirt. 

Just then Jack and Danny came running over. “Who was that?” 

Therese stared wistfully, “A very beautiful if not somewhat rude woman.” she said.

____________________

 

Therese, Danny and Jack continued their tour of the town hopping from place to place watching where the crowds were gathering with Therese taking pictures anywhere she could set up her camera. She was starting to get the hang of using it and setting it up as quickly as possible and not only was her body starting to hurt but her face was beginning to hurt as well from smiling so much. Not far from where Therese met the stunning blonde was none other than Yul Brynner on a majestic chestnut horse and she couldn’t tell who looked more confused, Yul or the horse as a throng of men surrounded him so much so they could hardly move. Therese was oblivious under the cloak when Danny grabbed and forcefully pulled her. There barreling towards them was the Stooge’s wagon with about 10 extremely intoxicated men and a few women holding up the back as the three Stooges sat in the front seat, driving the wagon all over the road. “Mush! Mush I tell you!” Curly shouted as people ran out of their way laughing and applauding. 

Nonchalantly Jimmy Stewart walked past as if he had a place to go, the three of them looked at one another and then took off after him. Surprisingly no one had noticed him yet and he appeared to be heading towards the largest building in town, and as they got closer they realized it was none other than the Wildcat Inn and Saloon. There was a crowd overflowing out the saloon door and Therese could hear music playing and people clapping and singing. They stood by and listened, it was a woman’s voice singing above the thunderous applause and merrymaking. Danny listened intently and began to mouth the words.

“See what the boys in the backroom will have and give them the poison they name....OH MY GOD! We gotta get in there, it’s Destry, I mean Frenchy, I mean...Marlene Dietrich!”

Danny tried to get through the crowd outside the door but no one would budge. “Oh my God Therese, we can’t miss this!”

“Well, you could use Jack to lure them out, however, I don’t think I’m going to be able to carry that camera in anyway, it’s too crowded.”

Jack looked at the two. “I have no problem holding the camera out here while you both try to get in.”

“Thanks friend!” Danny said while moving Jack back. “Hey Fellas, the real show is out here! It’s Jack Twist...right here...look!” The men crowding the door turned around and sure enough like moths to a flame enough came out to admire Jack so Therese and Danny were able to squeeze through the others and into the Saloon.

It was smoky and loud and stank of beer and was packed with people almost shoulder to shoulder but sure enough, there on the top of the bar was Marlene Dietrich wearing a sequined black long skirt and vest with a shiny silk white blouse and black cowboy hat, prancing back and forth and singing away and even though practically every person in the Saloon was singing along with her you could still hear her clearly. As they both inched closer, two men standing on chairs grabbed Marlene’s arms and lifted her off the bar and down to the ground. Marlene’s eyes met Therese’s and she smiled and began to sing directly towards her. Everyone began to cheer and hoot and Therese felt herself turning as red as a brick as the crowd parted and Marlene purposefully sauntered towards her. Therese looked around at everyone watching, looking at their reactions and then she noticed a shimmer of red. There was an elevated bar area in the back with tables and sitting at one was the blonde woman seated with a redhead of similar stature. Therese’s mouth dropped as she stared, then and she felt a hand grab her face and turn it. Everyone burst into laughter as Marlene acted insulted, it was obvious Therese’s attention was not directed solely at her. She then moved Therese’s face back towards the blonde and then pressed her cheek against Therese’s while staring in the same direction. The entire room turned back to look at the blonde who immediately put her head down and held her hand to her forehead. Marlene looked at Therese again and shoved her backwards as if she wanted nothing more to do with her. The room burst into laughter and clapping and as embarrassed as Therese was she had to laugh herself. Marlene was no match for that gorgeous woman in the back of the room and she didn’t feel ashamed that everyone knew it. 

When Marlene finished her number the crowd burst into such applause so loud she thought the roof would come down. Therese looked towards the woman again. Her face was expressionless but her friend with her was smiling warmly. Danny noticed her staring. 

“Wow Therese, she certainly is a stunner, you should go over there and buy her a drink, say hi or something.” 

Therese continued to stare and smile, and even though the woman had a hands off demeanor, there was something about the friend’s expression that seemed to encourage her.

“I think I will.” Therese smiled to herself. 

“You do that and I’m going to go outside and rescue Jack. If we don’t see you, do you want us to take your camera to the Inn and get it sent to your room?” 

“Yea, I think I’m done for the day!” 

As Therese made her way through the crowd to the table, the woman and her friend continued to stare at her the entire time she walked over. Both were smoking cigarettes and had two empty glasses in front of them. They seemed older, from wealth, a more sophisticated air about them than Therese. She didn’t let it worry her. Her eyes met the redhead’s and saw her nod slightly and tilt her head towards the blonde who still seemed unreadable. 

“Hello.” Therese said. 

“Hello, I’m Abby.” The redhead said as she held out her hand for Therese to shake. “I want to excuse my friend here. She has had a puss on all day, I have been trying so hard to cheer her up and nothing seems to work. Even you and Marlene couldn’t get her to crack a smile.” 

The blonde woman icily stared at Abby. Therese then spoke up.

“I hope I didn’t upset you earlier with your daughter, she was just so cute I couldn’t resist taking the photos of her. I think we both got carried away” 

Abby looked surprised, then looked at the blonde. 

“It was not a problem,” she spoke. “It was just that we were running late and now that she’s gone...I quite miss her.” 

“I’m so sorry!” Therese said. 

“This is Carol by the way.” Abby said. 

“Therese.” she said again as she held out her hand for Carol to shake. Carol paused and then lifted her hand rather cautiously and let Therese gently grab it. It was soft and warm but Therese held it firmly and shook. Without her sunglasses Therese could see Carol’s beautiful blue eyes, they were narrow and slanted, she had well-defined, high cheekbones and a full red mouth and Therese thought she was so pale she was almost crystalline. She felt she was the most interesting creature; she didn’t want to let go of her hand, nor could she take her eyes off of her. Despite the smoke and beer filled aromas of the bar Carol was wearing a wonderful perfume that wafted towards her which seemed oddly familiar to Therese. Abby finally broke her reverie. 

“Sit and join us, I think we’re ready for another round,” she announced as she waived the waitress over. “What’s your poison Therese?”

“Oh, I’ll have a beer.” 

“We’re having a brand new drink called a Martini, actually it hasn’t been invented yet but I was able to explain to the bartender how to make one. Now I am going to get credit for actually inventing it, which I think is quite appropriate, don’t you Carol? We have certainly drank our share of martini’s over the years!” she said as she playfully nudged Carol’s knee with hers.

Therese smiled. Carol didn’t. 

“So,” Abby continued. “Are you the official Photographer for Westworld?”

Therese looked surprised. Then it finally dawned on her. Carol must think Therese was a Host, that she wasn’t real. That’s why she is being so cold to her. “Oh, I don’t work for Westworld, I’m a Guest like you. I work for the New York Times. My coworkers and I were flown here this morning. We’re doing a potential story, that’s about as much as I can say. We’ve been told to keep it kind of under wraps.”

Carol and Abby both looked at one another then looked at Therese again. The waitress showed up with their drinks. Therese started to frown. “You both think I’m a Robot, I mean a Host, don’t you.”

Abby almost choked on her drink, “Now why would we think that?” 

“I can assure you, I live in New York...seriously.” Therese looked back and forth at both and could not read their expressions. Then she started to feel a queasiness, her mind drifted back to the meeting and she remembered Burt’s words. There was no reason why she couldn’t be mistaken for a Robot herself. This was quite disconcerting; she realized there would be actually no way she could truly prove it. Then again, who knows if Carol and Abby weren’t Robots either? 

The table got quiet for a moment then Carol finally spoke up. “It’s alright. I believe you Therese” she said and when Therese looked in her beautiful blue eyes she thought she saw some actual compassion and for the first time a slight smile on her face. “Where do you live in New York?” she asked. 

“Near Greenwich Village.” 

“I live on Madison Avenue, I’ve had an apartment there for quite some time.”

“Wow, that must be nice.”

“I have many fond memories. How long have you been with the New York Times?” she asked.

“I’ve been there around six months. I was actually surprised I got this job for the park but they wanted younger staff so here we are.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Abby asked while fiddling with her cigarette in the ash tray.

“We just got here today and I have had to spend a lot of time taking pictures, but I don’t think I’ve had more fun, it’s really something else, don’t you think?” 

“We’ve been here for a week already so the novelty is beginning to wear off.” 

Therese suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder then moving down and rubbing her back. She looked up and there was Marlene. 

“Such a gorgeous young thing if you ladies don’t take her I will.” 

“Keep your mitts off her!” Abby scolded. 

“Make me!” Marlene challenged. 

Therese’s mouth dropped. At the same time Carol’s eyes widened. Her eyes met Carols and for a moment they locked. She saw a spark, a defensive kind of reflex in the woman like she was jealous. Her eyes narrowed as she looked directly at Marlene.

“You!!!” a woman yelled from across the room stomping towards Marlene and Therese. “I told you to leave my woman alone, now you’re making moves with this one?! Do you ever quit??”

Therese looked back and then at Carol and Abby as Marlene moved around and rotated Therese’s chair so she faced a very angry woman in a long work dress, wearing an apron coming towards her shoving people out of her way in the process. Marlene put both her arms around Therese. 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Oh, oh.” Abby announced, “I’m sensing a bucket of water in the near future.” 

Therese turned back to look again after hearing that remark. “What??” she asked. “You know something I don’t?” 

Carol immediately stood up and pushed the chair back with such force it almost fell over. The entire room went dead. Both Therese’s and Abby’s mouths dropped. 

“Let her go.” 

Therese was amazed, and Marlene turned her head and simply smirked. “You’ve got a lot of guts lady.”

“You have no idea.” Carol responded her mouth barely moving.

“YOU!” The angry woman had grabbed Marlene and spun her around. “I’m talking to you!!!”

Therese took the opportunity and slid herself off the chair and Carol reached out and was able to get a hold of her arm, pulling her towards her. Before she knew it she was in Carol’s arms and she looked up into her face. There was a flame in her eyes now, it was anger, then it melted into protection. Therese felt like she was melting herself. 

Abby got up quickly and downed the rest of her glass. “Time to go kids.”

“This way.” Carol said as she pulled Therese with her and with Abby following closely behind. It was none too soon, the angry woman had grabbed Marlene and swung her with such force the both fell on the ground and soon a huge fight was occurring much to the delight of the pickled guests in the Saloon who all began to howl and cheer. 

As they made it outside, Jack and Danny were still talking to crowd around them. Danny, it appeared had gotten used to the attention and was actually liking the fact everyone knew he was with Jack.

“Hey!” Therese waved. Then she turned back and looked at Carol and Abby.

“Are you staying nearby?” 

“Right here!” Abby said as she held Carol’s arm

“So am I!” Therese said.

“Oh, imagine that.” she said as she elbowed Carol’s waist. While a little bit of the ice in Carol’s demeanor had thawed she still seemed she was sitting on some massive iceberg underneath. It was beginning to frustrate and befuddle Therese. 

“You must be exhausted after taking all those pictures all day.” Abby said. 

“I am actually but I can’t stop just yet because there is one really important one I need to take. Can you wait here a minute?”

Therese ran back and got the camera and stood looking around. “I need to get you both, can you stand in front of the Saloon here.”

“I look dreadful!” Carol protested. 

“I think you look magnificent!” Therese beamed. 

Abby made a sly grin. “Of course she does! Come now Sourpuss do as the Photographer asks, you never know, we could make it on the front page!”

“Over here to the right.” Therese waved her hand, then she got under the cloak and snapped. 

“Now we need one with you.” Abby said.

“I was told specifically not to take any selfies.” 

“I can help.” Jack said as he walked over with Danny. “Stand over there with your girls, I can do this.” Jack took the cloak and got under it, all the men surrounded him looking at his rear hanging out. Therese ran over and stood next to Carol and put her arm around her waist. Carol looked at her but now her expression was changing, she almost seemed a bit amazed. Therese smiled, her eyes lighting up. Carol’s eyes did as well as they stared for a moment. Therese finally whispered. “You need to look at the camera.” Carol turned and did and with that Jack began clicking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlene Dietrich sings "The Boys in the Backroom." from "Destry Rides Again", an old movie Therese probably watched as a kid. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU2fVyYfdTk


	4. An Early Exploration or a Lonely Escape

Therese, Jack and Danny had a quick bite to eat in the Saloon Restaurant next to the bar and then Jack had helped carry her camera up the stairs. They agreed to meet the next morning in the lobby at 9am for breakfast.

Therese was absolutely exhausted as she entered room 201. Jack and Danny were in room 310, which relieved Therese considering the last thing she wanted was to be kept up all night with their carrying on. 

As she entered the room she was delighted to see it was modest yet comfortable. It was a little on the dark side which Therese actually preferred. It had dark wainscoting along the walls, a lightly patterned wallpaper across the upper half. There was a full sized bed with a white quilt in the corner of the room with a simple nightstand that had an old wind up clock on it. Next to the bed was a large wardrobe, Therese set the camera down and walked over and opened it up. All the clothes she had selected had been hung neatly in the wardrobe; her little bag was at the bottom. As she turned around the room had a larger window, a sitting chair and a small table with a lantern on it. There were matches next to the lantern. No electricity she thought. She then looked and noticed the desk by the front door that had a laptop on it along with a hotel stationary set. She walked over and turned it on. It had a cable attached so Therese plugged the cable into the camera as the computer was starting up. The screen came up and a chat screen automatically logged in. She looked to her right and noticed there was a simple dark brown antique dresser that had a large bowl, a towel and soap, a pitcher and some glasses. Sure enough, it was fresh water. She poured herself a glass and began drinking when she heard a sultry voice come out from her computer.

“Good evening Therese.” 

Therese turned around so quickly she almost dropped her glass and saw Catherine staring back at her on the computer. “Oh my God,” she said.

“I am sorry to have surprised you,” she smiled. “I’m here to help you with your photos and anything else you may need.” 

“Well I’m glad I hadn’t taken off my clothes yet.” 

“I’m actually a bit disappointed that you didn’t,” she winked. Therese just smiled and shook her head.

“Well, let’s get down to brass tacks,” Catherine went on. “You see at the bottom of the desktop is the application you open to begin the download of your photos. Once the download finishes the images will be available for you to look at in the application. You can review all you want but you cannot alter or delete the photos.” 

“OK.” Therese said. “But they are not going to be perfect. I’m still getting used to using the camera.” 

“We understand, but Dr. Ford wants to review all photos never less. Do you have any other questions for me at this time?”

“None that I can think of.” 

“If you need me I am at your service 24/7. All you need to do is turn on the laptop and the chat box will automatically come up. If you want to turn me off you just quit the app, but as you see at the opposite side of the desktop you can open the application back up again. You can contact me anytime during the day or night Therese, I do not sleep, OK?”

“OK, so if I can’t sleep I can always ring you up and you can read me a bedtime story?”

Catherine laughed. “Yes, if that is what you wish!”

“Thank you, goodnight Catherine, I think I will turn you off since I would like to get changed while the photos download.”

“Goodnight Therese, sweet dreams!” 

Therese did as Catherine instructed and as the file was processing she got up and reviewed the wardrobe. She moved items to the sides and also noticed a bathrobe and slippers, she saw on the bottom was a large drawer, it had all her lingerie and some additional items, she pulled out what looked like a tank top. She took off all her clothes except her panties, then went back to the dresser to pour herself another glass of water. She poured some water in her bowl and washed her face and upper body, dried herself and put the tank top on. She noticed a door on the opposite side of the bed. She walked over and saw it was a small bathroom with only a toilet. She scanned the pictures on the wall, one was an old time map of the park, the other was information on the hotel. She read that each floor had three larger shared bathrooms with tubs. This will be interesting she thought, sharing a bath. Hopefully the Stooges wouldn’t be staying on the same floor. 

When the computer beeped she looked over and saw all the pictures were loaded so she went over and began to review them. She stopped at the first one of Nerinda and enlarged it. Nerinda looked absolutely adorable, it was a wonderful picture. She pulled up the ones of Carol and Abby, then she zoomed in on Carol. Therese could not get her out of her mind as she studied her face. She was such a beautiful, regal, and intriguing woman. She opened up the chat screen. Within two seconds Catherine’s face appeared. 

“Missed me that much?” she said.

Therese smiled. “I did! I actually have a question. How do I get information on a Guest at the Inn?” 

Catherine smiled. 

_____________

  


A nagging ache in her bladder woke Therese and she stumbled out of bed and used the restroom. When she came back out of the bathroom she noticed her curtains were wide open, she was so tired she had neglected to close them. She walked over and looked to the left and noticed the sky was getting light, it was just before dawn. She went to the side table and looked at the clock, it was dead, she had forgotten she needed to wind it. Crap she thought. Then she realized it had to be early, why not get up and take some pictures of the town as the sun was rising. She quickly got dressed selecting another tank top and putting another western shirt over that leaving it open and putting on the jacket. She pulled on her jeans and boots and ran out with the camera. 

The town was completely still, and it was unexpectedly cool with a small bit of fog wafting off in the distance. She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smelled, the aromas of lavender hit her senses, the floral nature that she never smelled in New York. Therese set her camera and began to take pictures of the buildings and shops being lit dully lit by the filtered light. When she began to get near the end of the town that she hoisted the camera strap over her shoulder then walked towards the open land, from the map she recalled paths to an area with a valley. She felt she could get some shots of the plant and maybe animal life in the area and was walking at a very quick clip while enjoying the solitude after yesterday’s bustling activities. As she came to a crossroad she noticed a figure out front, someone else was up early walking as well. She set up her camera and took a picture of the vastness of the landscape with that lone and insignificant person as if they had been dropped from the massive sky into the peppered earth. 

As she continued walking she was getting closer to the person. Then she realized it was Carol. What luck was this? 

“HEY...CAROL!” Therese shouted as she started to run. 

Carol turned around then turned back and kept on walking. Therese couldn’t believe it; did she not see it was her? Finally Carol began to slow down, then put her hands up to her head, and then she finally stopped and turned back and waited for Therese. 

Puffing Therese finally made it to her. “I didn’t know if you recognized me.” She smiled. 

“You’re up early.” Carol simply remarked. 

“I woke up and thought I would take this opportunity to get some pictures before who knows what began,” she said through her breaths. “How about you? Are you always an early riser?”

Carol looked off in the distance. “Not usually but I didn’t sleep well. I guess I wanted some alone time to gather my thoughts.” 

As the sun continued to rise and began illuminating the dewy vegetation they had come upon, they noticed there was not much around the town as far as trees but the road they were on lazily sloped down and appeared to lead to an area filled with trees and brush. They continued walking, Carol was quiet, just looking out into the landscape almost avoiding Therese’s eyes. Therese was the first to break the silence.

“I don’t think I’ve hiked this much in my entire life! But it’s so beautiful out here, so peaceful. I don’t want it to end.”

“Did you grow up in New York?” Carol asked changing the subject.

“Outside of it. At an Episcopalian school, it was a kind of an orphanage.”

“Do you remember much about your childhood?”

“Of course.” Therese responded, “It wasn’t that long ago. It wasn’t so bad, it was lonely at times but I got used to it. I didn’t know anything else.” Therese turned to face Carol and noticed she was staring at her. They both stopped. 

“Carol, are you alright.” 

Carol continued to stare. “I’m fine Therese.” 

“You seem like you have a lot on your mind.” 

Carol just nodded, and then she looked away. They continued to hike as it began to get warmer. Therese asked Carol to stop so she could take some photos and take off her jacket, but when they started walking again Carol paused and put her hand to her head. 

“Can we stop for a moment, I am feeling a little lightheaded.” 

“Sure, there’s a rock over there, you need to sit down?”

“Actually that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” She said.

They walked over and both sat on the large rock. Carol seemed to be breathing a little heavy and actually started to look pale. It was concerning Therese. 

“Carol, are you feeling well?”

“I normally don’t walk this much and it is getting a little hot.”

“I should have brought some water.” Therese said. Worry began to seep into her mind; they had been hiking quite a distance, if Carol was ill how would they get back to town? Then as if prompted by her thoughts, in the distance she began to hear a noise, a tinkling sound of bells. She got up from the rock and walked towards the road, a wagon was coming up the hill from the valley.

“Carol, it looks there is a wagon heading our way, maybe we can get a ride back to town.” 

As the wagon got closer Therese noticed there were two women sitting on the driver’s bench dressed in colorful, yet casual Cowboy outfits. The horses had big bridles of rainbow colored flowers on them. Therese walked to the side of the road waved at them. When they got close one of the women yelled out. 

“You OK over there?”

“Actually we were wondering if we could get a ride back to town.” 

It turned out the wagon was by far the most colorful thing she had ever seen, like it had been transported out of an 1880 gay pride parade, if there had ever been such a thing. Each board on it was a different bright color of the rainbow; the canopy over the top seemed to be shimmering different colors as the morning sun hit it. It was high enough to allow the women to be in full view yet provided ample shade. A bleached blonde with shorter hair and a brunette with longer hair were perched on the driver’s seat, and six other women were sitting on benches in the back. All were dressed to the nine’s except the drivers. There was a large sign on the side that read:

Pinky-Puss Heidelberg’s Old Tyme Drag Extravaganza!

The wagon stopped directly in front on Therese, “Can you squeeze us on?” Therese asked.

“Absolutely, there’s room in the back!” The brunette said. “You need help getting your friend in?”

“I’m fine.” Carol said as she stood up and dusted herself off. 

“We have some cool water here too girls!” 

Therese picked up her camera and loaded it on the wagon, and then as Carol approached she reached down, smiled and held out her hand for Carol to take. Carol took her hand and Therese pulled mightily to get her on board. There was an empty bench in the back and they sat at it. The women in the wagon were all watching them the entire time. 

“My goodness girl, you have the cutest smile,” one said. 

“Thank you.” Therese said turning red. 

“Oh, look, you blush too!” Another shouted. “Aren’t you both adorable together!”

Carol sat down then politely smiled. 

“Can we get some water?” Therese asked. 

“Sure sweetie,” another said as she took a cup hanging on the side and dipped it in a large bucket and handed it over to Therese. She handed it to Carol who drank quickly.

“That’s just what I needed.” 

“We aim to please. Hang on now.” 

With a lurch the wagon took off and began slowly jingling along. One woman handed Therese a flyer. “We’re performing this afternoon as well as for a special dinner show.” Therese looked at the flyer, then she showed it to Carol. “Are you serious!?” she asked. 

“Honey, who do you think is driving the wagon?” Therese looked at Carol stunned. The flyer announced that none other than Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell were headlining with Pinky-Puss and her band of Drag Queens as the opening act at a place called the Gaslight Dinner Theater. Therese tilted her head to see the back of their heads. “Oh my God I didn’t even notice!” 

The wagon continued rumbling along and Carol slowly began to lean into Therese and Therese responded by putting her arm gently around Carol. Carol looked into her eyes and Therese smiled tenderly back. She reached out her other hand and brought it over Carol’s hand and then gently held it. Carol did not resist, she in fact entwined her fingers into Therese’s and both were looking at their hands together. Carol then looked at Therese and actually smiled. Therese held her tighter, smiling back. She let Carol rest her head against her the entire way. 

It was still early enough in the morning to not cause a scene when they got back to the hotel. Therese asked if the troupe would wait a moment so she could take some shots of the gang on the wagon. Then as they walked into the lobby of the hotel she was firm on accompanying Carol to her room. Carol was actually on the first floor in a corner room, when they entered Therese was surprised to find the room was twice the size of hers, it was bright and pinkish, very feminine in tone and even had it’s own tub with a paneled room divider. Carol must be quite the special guest Therese thought as she watched her sit down on the edge of the bed and then undo the buttons on the top of her blouse. 

“I think you should rest, I can stay here if you like, make sure you’re OK.”

“Darling, bring me a glass of water if you could.” 

Therese felt her face turning pink from the term and went and poured some water into a glass. “Your water is almost empty, I can go get you some more,” she said as she walked over.

“Nonsense, ring the bell by the door.” 

Therese turned and looked behind her, there was a long string attached to a pulley, she pulled on it. Within minutes there was a hesitant tap at the door, Therese opened to find a maid dressed in a black uniform with a questioning look on her face. 

“Can you refill the water pitcher?” Therese asked.

“Bring some fresh towels too.” Carol added.

Just then Abby walked in the door. “Well looked what the cat dragged in,” she said as her eyes moved from Therese to Carol.

“Carol and I were out walking this morning and she became a bit dizzy.” 

Abby walked over and put her hand on Carol’s forehead.

“Oh for christsake I’m not a child!” Carol scolded swatting at Abby’s arm. 

“Oh, you could of fooled me.” Abby chided. “Walking all that way, you’re not a teenager either you know!”

Carol rolled her eyes. Therese looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30am. 

“I promised to meet Danny and Jack in the lobby at 9am for breakfast, would you both care to join us?” 

“No darling, I’ll just stay here and rest for awhile.” Carol smiled. “Thank you for your help this morning.” 

Therese smiled broadly. “I’m glad I was there. I enjoyed the ride back.” she blushed. 

“Take care Therese, I am sure we will see you around later,” Abby said. 

When Therese left she went to the front desk. Sure enough, the package she asked Catherine for was there. She ran back to the room and opened it. It contained three different photos of Nerinda, a photo of Abby and Carol and then two photos of Abby and Carol and Therese at the front of the Saloon. They were beautiful 5 x 7 prints; the paper was hard without gloss. Therese smiled at herself for thinking of it as she stroked her fingers across Carol’s face. She turned on the computer and hooked her camera up to upload the morning pictures. Sure enough as the chat screen came up and there was Catherine smiling at her. 

“Thank you so much for the photos, they are perfect!”

“You’re quite the photographer Therese, Dr. Ford is pleased. I also took the liberty to have an extra photo printed for you; the one with you in it.” 

Therese looked at it and smiled. “Thank you again. I am not obligated to take photos every day but can enjoy the park, correct? I just want to make sure, I want to give my body a break from lugging that camera around.” 

“Yes, please, enjoy yourself today and if you don’t want to take photos you don’t have to.”

Therese smiled again and said goodbye, then after she shut down the computer she turned to the stationary set on her desk and opened the flyer she received from the Drag Troupe. There was a pen and an old-fashioned inkwell on the desk, beautiful and heavy Stationary with the Inn’s name on it. Therese began to practice using the pen, when she was satisfied with her abilities, she wrote a letter to Carol.

Dear Carol,

I hope you enjoy these photos. 

Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Dinner Show this evening? Dinner begins at 6:30pm with the show at 8:00pm. 

Affectionately,

Therese  
Room 201

Therese put the photos and the letter in the envelope and wrote Carol’s name on it. She ran to Carol’s room and slipped the envelope under her door. 

When she met Danny and Jack in the lobby she noticed them sitting on facing armchairs and Jack’s hat was pulled over his eyes. 

“Hey you!” Danny shouted as he saw Therese. “We’re getting hungry, ready for some chow?” 

“I’m starved actually.” 

“Jack said there’s a Chuck Wagon a couple of blocks up that serves a great breakfast. After that we were thinking of going off on a fishing adventure for a couple of days.”

“Oh you two!”

“How you doing with that blonde?” he whispered. 

“Her name is Carol. Hopefully we’ll be going to dinner tonight.“

The three of them walked the two blocks to an empty lot that had a BBQ and wagon set up. Steam and smoke was rising up from the food cooking in pots and pans on open fires served by overweight cowboys wearing long aprons. People sat at picnic tables and on haystacks eating off metal plates. They walked up and got a plate and Therese found the food absolutely delicious, scrambled eggs mixed with peppers cooked in bacon fat, fried potatoes and something called a hoecake and lemonade to drink. She passed on the coffee since they served it only black, then said her goodbyes to Danny and Jack as they rode off on two horses with their duffel bags and fishing poles. She went back to the Inn and when she got back into her room she smiled as she saw a note laying on the floor by her door. When she opened it the beautiful cursive made her stomach hitch.

Therese,

I would love to join you for dinner and the show, please pick me up at 6:15pm.

Carol

Therese couldn’t contain herself and she ran downstairs to the front desk. Carol was finally starting to warm to her.


	5. Preparations for the Evening

After Therese had left the room for breakfast, as Carol sat on the edge of the bed, Abby sat down on the rocking chair, lit a cigarette, and started rocking back and forth intently focused on Carol. She took a long drag and exhaled.

“She’s very beautiful Carol, and obviously very special. Plus she really seems to think the world of you. I really hope you don’t blow this.” 

Carol shook her head and looked down. “I never thought it would be this hard.” 

“To accept a blessing like this? Some would give their eye teeth.” Abby said as she got up from the rocker and came over to sit next to Carol.

“Don’t you think I know that? Part of me aches for her and the other part feels I’m betraying her and the truth...”

Abby put her hands over Carol’s mouth. “You’re doing no such thing.” 

“Now you know I can’t be sure.” 

“All I know is follow your heart like you’ve always done, in the long run it’s never steered you wrong.” Abby leaned back against Carol and put her arm around her. “Blessings come in all sorts of shapes, sizes and forms, and from many and at times unexpected sources.” 

Carol got up and walked to the window, looked out deep in thought. She turned back to look at Abby. “I wish I could believe that.”

They both heard the sound of an envelope being slid under the door and then looked at one another and smiled. Abby got up to retrieve it and then looked at it and paused, shook her head and handed it to Carol. Carol opened it up, looked at the note then put it on her lap and started to cry. It was Therese’s invitation with the photos.  
_______________

After breakfast Therese had made herself busy that day by exploring the town. The streets were at first quiet as the guests woke both emotionally and physically hung over from the delirium of the previous day. However, the flyers for the show with Jane and Marilyn were now posted all over and as expected the excitement was palatable. Therese was glad she had made the reservations as soon as she knew, as well as arrangements for a coach to take them to the Theater. Now all she needed to do was relax for today and be back in time to have a nap and a bath before getting dressed and picking up Carol. She was really glad she had the help of Catherine who originally suggested a formal dress to pack. 

Therese strolled lazily down the dusty road watching the people come and go, she was beginning to love this version old west, the simplicity of the town, the chaste accommodations, the closeness nature and her privilege of having computer access along with the help of Catherine because of her job. The surreal characters that Dr. Ford created with this community in mind, her community was both bizarre and perfect. As she continued her path along the center of the town she saw and old time General Store. She strolled across the street and entered, the bell tinkled as she walked through the door and she saw a heavy-set man wearing a visor standing behind a desk. 

This simple store, smelling of old wood suddenly took her back to a memory of when she was a small child, before her father died, before she was placed in the orphanage. She was able to spend time at her grandmother’s home. There was an upstairs area that was an-add on room, a studio apartment with an odd pitched ceiling because it bordered the roof. She was told her parents had lived there as newlyweds. She would be allowed to explore that strange large room by herself and found there was a half door near the front of the room that lead to a small attic that was built into the lower pitch end of the roof. This shop and that little attic had that same smell of warmed, dusty wood. The attic was too hot to enter in the summer, almost too small for her to fit even as a child but it held old boxes. In the evening she was able to pull out one of them and she found a beautiful and very old ornate Victorian dress in it. It was dark brown, made of a silky material and embellished with tiny hand sewn beads and lace. When she brought it down to her grandmother she was told it was her great-grandmother’s wedding dress. Therese could not believe that women were married in any other color but white but apparently it was common at the time. She felt it was funny how aromas could bring memories back, she had totally forgotten about her Grandmother and her home and that wonderful dress. She started to realize that Carol was the same way; there was something oddly familiar about her, about her smell, that perfume she wore. She knew it was not from the 1880’s and maybe that’s why Therese knew that Carol was real, she was not a Robot or Host. But it made her think that all she wanted to do was figure out a way to get Carol to like to her, she just didn’t know how or why Carol seemed to both desire her and also be so adverse to her. 

“Good morning, beautiful day, isn’t it?” the man said.

“Yes, it’s wonderful.” Therese smiled.

“Can I help you find anything?”

“I’m just looking.” 

“Well, take your time Miss.” 

Therese loved shops like this; it had everything, dishes, canned goods, hard candy, bric-a-brac. She strolled from isle to isle and found a metal canteen and looked it over. She smiled and felt it would be a good gift for Carol; maybe they could go for a shorter walk again and bring that along. 

“If you see something you like we can bill it to your room. Just let me know where you’re staying,” the man said.

Therese took the canteen and brought it to the front counter. There was a display case and looking inside she saw pocket watches, knives and then noticed some compasses. She smiled. That would be helpful too if they decided to venture out again. There was a beautiful ornate one that caught her eye. It was silver, looked like an old watch with a lid and it had a chain attached. 

“Would you happen to have a printed map of Westworld?”

“Actually I do.” The man said as he opened a drawer behind the desk and produced a map. Therese looked over and reviewed it. It was the same as the map that was hanging on the wall in her room. 

“I’ll take the map and the canteen and the compass right here,” she said pointing to the compass under the glass.

“That’s a beautiful piece. Are you planning on doing some exploring?” he smiled.

“Thinking about it!” 

“Don’t forget you can rent horses and wagons if you like, driven or you can drive them yourself.” The man smiled and handed the compass to Therese. “Maybe you want to put this in your pocket.” 

As he turned around and tore a piece of tissue paper off a long roll to wrap the canteen in, Therese noticed above him sitting on a shelf, there was a black box with a small round circle at the front.

“Excuse me, but what is that box?” 

The man turned around. “That? Oh that’s a Kodak. We just got it in. It takes photographs.” 

“What??” Therese exclaimed. “Can I see it?”

“Sure.” the man said as she turned around a got it off the shelf and handed it over to her. As fascinated as she was, she was a bit miffed that she had been lugging around the large camera when she could have carried this compact version instead. 

“You point the hole here in the front at the subject and click the button here. That takes one picture, crank this handle to take another. When you’re done you bring the Kodak back to us. We have to send it out and they bring us pictures back and a new Kodak. It takes about a week.”

A week she thought. Therese smiled to herself. Why not just take the camera back home with her. She was certain there may be people at work that could help her develop the film. 

“I’ll take that too,” she said. 

As Therese left the shop with a sac of her items and continued walking, she came upon a Beauty Parlor / Barber Shop and as she paused to read the sign a beautiful black woman came out. “Are you attending the dinner show tonight? Come on in, have a nice cool private bath and we’ll do your hair after.”

Therese looked at the woman and smiled. “What a perfect idea. I’d like to come back later in the day to have my hair done, do I need to make an appointment?”

“What’s your name sweetie, I’ll remember you.”

“Therese Belivet. Can I come back at 4:30pm, just for my hair?”

“Sure. See you then.” 

Therese smiled at the woman, she was stunning, dark-skinned, elegant and fine featured but approachable. She thanked her and left, and then spent the rest of her morning getting acquainted with the shops on the main street in the town and as the day progressed the same antics were taking place with notable figures causing a ruckus. The high point was Grandma from The Beverly Hillbillies on her rocking chair on top of a ramshackle wagon with the Stooges driving her. At the end of Town The Buffalo Bill Wild West Show was being held at a large outdoor venue. They served BBQ and glasses of beer and Therese ate and drank on the benches with the rest of the crowd, getting to know a very nice older gay couple who were from Pittsburg as they watched with amazement Annie Oakley shoot an apple off the head of Calamity Jane, aka Doris Day. As the sun started to move past its midpoint in they sky she said her goodbyes to her new friends and decided to call it quits and head back to the Inn.

The Inn was cool and mostly empty so she was able to return to her room and then take a long relaxing bath in the common bathroom with no one noticing or around. When she got back to her room she put on her panties only, set the alarm on the clock and laid down on the cool, starched sheets for a nap as a breeze began to blow through her window and rustle the curtains in her room. Soon she was startled awake by the alarm. She got up and then dressed for the evening. Catherine had helped her pick a beautiful darker green silk bustle dress that was surprisingly comfortable. It had a lower rectangular collar exposing her neck making it appear formal but it was not restricting, her sleeves were long and tight and underneath she wore some very fine black lingerie. The waist on the dress fit her to a tee, and the bustle of the rear gave her just enough curves to feel feminine. Just knowing she was wearing something so refined made her feel even more sexy and confident. The shoes she wore were almost like boots so they were easy and comfortable to walk in, and unbeknownst to her, Catherine had included some fine earrings with green emerald stones as well as a necklace. As she stared at herself in the mirror with her long hair draped down over the outfit, the only contemporary part of the ensemble she realized was in fact her hair. She had no idea how to correct that so we she was glad she had made the appointment with the Beauty Parlor. 

The Beauty Parlor and adjoining Barber Shop was a hive of activity with women and men getting ready for the show. Some women were like herself dressed in fine feminine outfits and some had on suits and there were the few drag queens, all were guided to appropriate stylists for whatever their needs happened to be. The stunning black woman who had first waved Therese in was her stylist. Her name was Maeve and she gently pulled out Therese’s long hair with her fingers as they both looked in the mirror deciding what to do.

“Hmmm. I think I know the perfect style for you. A little bit of the old and the new.”

“Whatever you have in mind, I trust you.” Therese simply said. 

“Can I get someone over to clean and buff your nails?”

“Sure.”

Maeve waived over a woman who came over and placed a pillow on Therese’s lap with a towel and with a brush and a bowl of water scrubbed Therese’s nails, then began rubbing cream on them and soon after buffed them to a perfect polish. In the meantime Maeve took out some balm in a jar and rubbed it on her hands then smoothed it over Therese’s hair. It had a wonderful earthy smell to it. She then took a brush and pulled it all through, brushing it quite a bit to make it as straight as she could. She pulled her hair back from her face, then began to work behind her creating some twist that Therese couldn’t see while leaving a large strand of hair off to the side. When she was done in the back she took the strand and made a simple braid. She brought that up across the top of her head and down again tucking and pinning it in. When she handed Therese a mirror and spun the chair to the side so she could look at the back, Therese was stunned. Her hair had been rolled into an intricate pattern in the back and with the front of the hair all pulled tightly, the balm had made it darker and the braid going across the top of it provided the air of a style from 1880’s while still remaining almost contemporary in appearance. It was perfect! 

“Oh Maeve it’s beautiful!”

“Now, we will add a touch of makeup. But first I have some perfume samples here, I personally recommend this.” She brought out a small bottle from a drawer, removed the top dropper and held it to Therese’s nose to smell. 

“Oh, it’s perfect! It smells almost like the product you put in my hair.”

“That’s because it’s the same manufacturer.”

Maeve dipped the dropper back in the perfume and placed some on Therese’s wrists and then dipped it back in and gently lifted Therese’s chin and applied it just below both ears. After applying light makeup to Therese’s eyes, cheeks and lips she was ready to go. Therese could not believe the transformation and was excited to get back to the Inn so Carol could see her.

Coaches were already starting to line up in front and Therese went to the front desk to ask if hers would be there. They assured her that all she needed to do was check in with the man at the door and he would get them situated with their coach. She then returned to her room and retrieved the Kodak camera along with a small cloth purse that went with the dress. Maeve had given her some powder and lip rouge and she placed it in there with a handkerchief.

At 6:10pm she left her room and went to Carol’s and knocked gently on the door. When the handle clicked and the door swung open Therese’s smile said everything. Carol was absolutely stunning in a brilliant blue and white ensemble, a long blue skirt, white blouse with ruffles and a matching blue jacket over it that was tight around her tiny waist and accentuated her full chest. Her hair was perfectly coiffed; it was short and was framing the side of her face in loose waves. Her lips were a lighter coral and her nails perfectly matched. She looked Therese up and down with her mouth partway open.

“Oh Therese, you look just beautiful.”

“You’re stunning.” was all Therese could manage to say. Abby then appeared as the door opened wider. 

“Well I’ll be! Get in here Therese, let me take a look at you.”

Therese walked in as the two women stepped aside. 

“Unbelievable! You certainly clean up well.” Abby said as she held Therese’s hand and turned her around. 

“I brought a new camera, Abby would you be able to take a picture of us?” 

“Certainly, you girls stand over here by the fireplace.” 

Therese and Carol moved over, she looked at Carol as if to ask her permission to put her arm around her. Carol smiled at her and they both put their arms around each other at the same time. Carol was wearing the perfume that was having an intoxicating effect on her. 

“Look in the top and point the best you can to get us in the picture.” Therese said.

“Say Salami!” Abby said. They both did and Abby took the picture as well as a few extra to be safe.

“Are you coming along with us to dinner?” Therese asked.

Abby shook her head. “No, I actually have a date with Calamity Jane, or should I say Doris Day. I always had a thing for her.”

Carol looked surprised. “Doris Day? Really, I never knew!” 

“Well, Carol, after all these years there are still things you don’t know about me, hmm?” She said with a wink. “You two girls have fun, and you,” she pointed directly at Carol, “Relax and enjoy yourself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therese's Hairstyle for the evening: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/286541595017108611/
> 
> A sample of a Green Bustle Dress: http://www.salelolita.com/new-arrival-black-noble-regular-sleeve-floorlength-victorian-bustle-ball-gown-2016-p-12946.html


	6. The Show of a Lifetime!

As the late afternoon sun moved low in the sky, Carol and Therese waited outside in line for their coach. Therese kept on peeking up and sneaking looks at Carol, and Carol seemed to notice and smiled slightly. She wanted to take Carol’s hand but didn’t want to push things too much with her. As if reading her mind, Carol reached down and entwined her gloved hand in hers. Therese looked up and smiled and Carol smiled affectionately back. 

When their turn had come the man helped Carol into the Coach first and then Therese. Carol held her hand and helped her sit. The door closed and the enclosed coach lunged and then the ride began bouncing down the dirt road. 

Being in the intimate coach, Therese started to relax and began to notice the presence of Carol was like a vaporous cloud enveloping her being. That refined perfume was so sexy; it was like every time the scent hit her she felt more enthralled with her. Carol slowly removed her gloves and put them in her purse, then took Therese’s hand and pulled it over and held it in both of her hands on her leg. Carol's hands was soft and warm, yet strong and determined. Therese was wondering how you could feel a personality by the simple touch of another. She responded by snuggling closer. Carol was fierce yet gentle, feminine, confident, elegant, mesmerizing; these were the words that came into Therese’s mind as she felt the relaxing caresses of Carol’s hands on hers. It was only natural that she dip her head on Carol’s shoulder, and Carol let go of one hand and put her arm around her and then snuggled her face next to Therese’s and was breathing her scent in from her hair as she l hugged her even tighter. She was realizing Carol and her were both very attracted to one another, and Carol was, bit by bit letting go and allowing those feelings to finally bloom within her. The Coach lazily swayed down the main street and passed many who had chosen to walk to the Theater and as she felt the air blow through the open windows she thanked herself for thinking of it. Inside their little piece of heaven Therese closed her eyes and was realizing Carol was falling into her and she was feeling that if she had it her way they would skip the show entirely and continue on their current travels around town cuddling and hopefully kissing all night long. But that was not to be the case, for before they knew it, they were in line at the Theater to exit. 

Even though practically every person in town was at this event, it ran smoothly like a well-oiled machine, it seemed the minute they stepped off the coach Therese and Carol were escorted into Theater and shown to their table which, much to Therese’s surprise were near the front of the stage. The room was dark and lit only by the candles on the tables and antique gaslights bordering the room. Waiters with heavy mustaches, starched shirts, bow ties and long aprons were bustling about. A small band was in the orchestra pit playing classical pieces as the murmurs of the voices of the patrons echoed around them as they found their comfort in their seats and it almost felt like they were the only ones in the room. 

When they were situated at their table Carol opened her purse and pulled out a metal cigarette case, she put a cigarette in her mouth and then offered one to Therese. 

“Thank you, I totally forgot to bring a pack with me.” Therese said as she took it. “Then again I don’t know if they are even allowed.” Carol leaned forward with some matches and Therese placed her hand on Carol’s as she lit her cigarette. Both looked in each other’s eyes then smiled. Therese could feel herself blushing. “There is a person who sells hand rolled cigarettes a couple blocks from the Inn.” Carol said smiling.

From out of nowhere a stout waiter came over to the table. “Excuse but may I offer you something from the bar?” 

“I’ll have a bourbon over ice with a dash of bitters.”

“And for you,” he directed at Therese. 

“Oh. Well, I don’t know what you actually serve here. I normally drink beer but I don’t think it’s right for this occasion.”

“May I recommend some fine sparkling wine?” 

“Oh that would be delightful.”

“Very well.” 

Carol smiled again at Therese as she fiddled with the cigarette in the ashtray. Therese took a long pull and blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth while staring directly at Carol, admiring her beauty in the dark light of the room. 

“You look absolutely beautiful Therese, do you know that?” 

Therese was taken aback by the remark. “You think I’m beautiful Carol?”

Carol smiled and shook her head. “Always the modest one. Yes, you know I have always found...I mean I find you very beautiful and I am sure every person in this room here who sees you thinks you’re beautiful as well.”

Therese felt herself turning red, “Well, that hasn’t been my experience.”

Carol leaned back in her chair and rested her elbow on her other arm. “I’m very surprised. Don’t you have to drive people away where you work?” 

Therese giggled. “No! We’re so busy and I basically spend so much time behind a computer editing photos and such it’s hard for me to even associate with very many people unfortunately.”

Carol nodded and brought her cigarette back to her mouth. 

“Carol,” Therese began. “What surprises me is that you’re not with anyone, being I think you’re the most stunning woman in this room, if not the town. If I may be so bold as to bring up the subject, are you?”

Carol seemed unmoved by the question and moved just a bit of her hair away from her face. 

“No Therese, I’m on my own at this point.”

The waiter had come back and set their drinks down.

“Cheers!” Carol said changing the subject. “To Jane and Marilyn!”

Therese smiled and almost wanted to say to us, but held off. 

Carol took a sip of her drink. “Oh, that’s delightful.” 

“I hope you feel better after what happened this morning?” Therese said after she sipped her drink. 

“Yes, I do. I just overdid it.” Carol looked down and then sheepishly back at Therese. “You know I’m an old lady Therese and I just can’t do all the things that I would like to.” 

Therese was surprised, then she laughed. “I would hardly say that, but for an old lady you sure hold up well! I bet you were just a bit dehydrated.” 

Carol smiled as the waiter came over and took their orders for dinner. There were minimal options available, and Therese had never fine dined before. She agreed to a pre-fixed option starting with Escargot, and then an endive salad and ending with pan fried trout and a fruit and cheese plate to follow. Carol selected a white wine for their meal. 

“Carol, I am not an expert on the old west is this meal in keeping with the time?” 

“I have no clue in all honesty,” Carol paused. “It’s a gay west. I think it has all the elements we love the most with a sprinkling of a western influence,” she winked. “I think it was designed that way with this community in mind. There are many parts of Westworld that can be visited for a true western experience but frankly I don’t care for the violence in some of those areas.”

“Neither do I but I know there’s a lot out there to visit, I would like to explore more. Would you be open to doing that with me?” Therese asked. 

“Carol smiled in return as their first course came. “I think I may be able to squeeze that in.” 

As the courses came the two dined slowly and it was a wonderful meal, Carol told Therese stories of her life in the furniture business, funny tales about her best friend Abby. Therese recalled some stories from work and also the odd remembrance she had while visiting the old time shop of that beautiful old wedding dress. Carol was intrigued. 

“Where was your Grandmother’s home?”

“Upstate New York.”

Carol’s eyes were unmoving, if not amazed. “Was the dress also very small?” 

Therese thought about it. “It didn’t seem to be at the time since I was very young. I don’t recall that much about my Grandmother after that. I wonder what happened to that dress and all her stuff.” Therese looked at her plate and felt a bit sad.

“Darling, are you alright?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m having a bit of brain...cramp as they say.” 

As the conversation lulled, the waiter was back and began cleaning the table and setting the fruit and cheese down, informed them that the show would be starting shortly if they wanted to order drinks and use the facilities now would be the time. Carol ordered a bottle of very fine French Champagne and Therese left to use the restroom and freshen up. When she got back she noticed that the chairs were moved to the rear of the table facing the stage. Carol then left to freshen up and Therese waited, smoking a cigarette out of Carol’s case. As Carol arrived back the waiter brought the champagne and poured them both a glass and as he left, they held them and tipped them together.  
.  
“To us.” Therese said as she clinked Carol’s glass.

“To us.” Carol whispered. They both sipped their drinks. Therese looked at Carol and put down her glass. 

“I really want to kiss you Carol.” 

Carol turned to look and smiled; she lifted her hand to Therese’s chin, put her finger under it and brought it over to her face. Therese closed her eyes and just as their lips were almost touching a voice boomed from the stage. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Gaslight Dinner Theater! We’re so glad you could join us this evening!”

Carol and Therese looked up. Therese squinted her eyes. “Who does that man look like?” she asked Carol.

Carol shook her head and laughed. “Come on Therese, I’m sure you’ve seen it a million times.” 

Therese kept on staring, “I can’t just place it.”

“He’s the Wizard from the Wizard of Oz.”

Therese looked harder and then started laughing. “This place is on Crack!” she exclaimed as she placed her arm around Carol. “They think of everything!” Carol looked at Therese and threw her head back and laughed. “They certainly do, even though I don’t care too much for the timing of it!”

The Wizard in his most dramatic flourish introduced Pinky-Puss and her band of traveling Drag Queens who were the advertised opening act. Carol and Therese had pushed their chairs closer together and were snuggling while watching and sipping their champagne. After a 15-minute intermission both got up to use the facilities and stretch their legs, when they returned the main event began with the Wizard back on the stage. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. We are very proud to be bringing you our featured entertainment. We have one very important request; please remain in your seats until the curtain call. There are some in our audience who cannot stand and we don’t want to ruin the view for them. Agreed?”

The crowd cheered and clapped. Then there was a deep drum roll that seemed to emanate to the floor of the Theater and into core of Therese’s stomach. 

“Time is but a thief,” the Wizard began, “Lifetimes dwindle, lost from one century to the next, or are they?” The crowd had hushed into a complete silence. “People come and go in are lives, but are they gone forever? Maybe not, in fact definitely not, at least not here in Westworld!” The drum roll began to get louder. “Ladies and Gentlemen the Gaslight Theater is proud to present the one, or should I say the two and the only, the forever eternal Jane Russell and Marilyn Monroe!” The Wizard waived his arms in a dramatic gesture and brought them together in a loud clap and in an explosion of green smoke, he completely disappeared. The audience gasped. Then as the green smoke dissipated, the orchestra started playing a jazzy, campy song and the large, green and gold curtains were pulled away revealing a stage of grey curtains bordering a black mesh curtain with two dark figures behind it. As the spotlight came on the figures pulled the mesh curtains aside to reveal themselves in brilliant red sequined long dresses with slits up the sides, feathered headpieces, they stepped forward and immediately began singing. 

“We’re just two little girls from Little Rock!” 

Therese thought the ceiling would blow off the place the shouts and applause was so loud, despite the request from the Wizard, some men on the side tables did stand and some were attempting to dance to the song. The audience continued to clap and sing and Therese looked around and saw that one table of men were literally crying. Like in the Saloon, despite the noise you could hear Marilyn and Jane perfectly. When Marilyn began her solo the shouting subsided and people began to hush one another as they all listened intently to her quiet voice and when she finished and Jane came out and the two did their synchronized hip move it made everyone scream and laugh. It was like they had all watched this clip a thousand times and knew every move and dance step they made. Marilyn and Jane did not disappoint. Carol and Therese looked at one another and started to laugh. It was the most exciting thing Therese had ever seen. She wished she had brought the Kodak with her and had not left it in Carol’s room but then again she didn’t want to lose the experience by seeing it through a camera lens. She looked over at Carol and watched her. Her eyes were lit up, she had a broad smile on her face. Then she turned and noticed Therese staring at her. Her eyes momentarily turned serious, and she stared very deeply at Therese as if she was looking for something. Therese looked seriously too and felt her heart beginning to thump in her chest. Their eyes locked as if no once else was in the room and the show faded into the nighttime sky and then fell into a darkened movie theater where they were sitting close and discreetly holding hands hoping no one was watching. Carol’s eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted as if she sensed what Therese was thinking. Then like a bubble pop that pulled her out of this dream the number ended and the entire audience stood up and broke into a thunderous applause. Therese and Carol broke their stare and stood up too. As Marilyn and Jane took their bows, everyone sat down and Jane then began speaking. Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and pulled it over and placed it on her lap so she could hold it in both of her hands. She looked over at Therese and smiled and then winked. Therese smiled back, then leaned over and planted an extended kiss on Carol’s cheek. 

The show continued on with every notable number performed including Jane reenacting a scene from The Outlaw, a song called Any Gal from Texas, Marilyn singing Running Wild from Some Like it Hot surrounded by the Drag Queens and Pinky Puss conducting and the entire hour and a half performance ended with Marilyn performing Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend. The performers brought that number off stage and continued it on the floor of the Theater as the men lined up holding their diamond bands and Marilyn came down from the stage and was carried by them off to the side to sing part of the number directly in front of Carol and Therese while she looked at both of them and winked. At one part she grabbed one of the diamond bands and threw to the table of men who had been crying. When it all ended the crowd stood up for what appeared to be an almost 10-minute standing ovation as Marilyn and Jane bowed and then came off the stage to shake hands and meet people at their tables. 

Carol and Therese looked at one another while all this was going on.

“You want to get out of here?” Carol said.

“Absolutely!” Therese said, “This has been the best experience of my life but I think we should get out before the crowd makes it impossible.” 

Carol and Therese made their way out of the Theater and were ushered directly into a waiting coach. 

“How was the show?” The coachman asked. 

“Oh my God it was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!” Therese exclaimed. 

“It was absolutely wonderful!” Carol echoed. 

“If you ladies aren’t too tired, a block or so from the Wildcat there is a small, intimate outdoor area serving drinks and playing light music. It would make the perfect location for a nightcap.”

Therese looked at Carol. “I actually wouldn’t mind winding down like that. I feel so energized right now I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to.” 

The Coachman dropped them off at the open area that the breakfast BBQ had been held at. Instead of straw bales it now it had small tables with candles set up, oversized chairs and loveseats, lights in the trees and in the front what looked like k.d. lang was singing Western Stars with a small band. Therese and Carol were seated in a very comfortable loveseat and both ordered brandy in snifters. Scooting closer, they held hands and watched and sipped their drinks. Then as if thinking the same thoughts, they turned to one another. Carol reached for Therese’s cheek and held her as she pulled her mouth into hers for a deep kiss. Therese opened her mouth and gently nudged her tongue into Carols. The scent of Carol’s perfume and sweet taste of the alcohol, her luscious mouth made Therese moan in satisfaction. She felt Carol’s hands on both sides of her face as she deepened the kiss even more. Therese then pulled away; embarrassed by the open location but when she looked around she saw other couples were also kissing. Carol looked at her and pulled her face back towards her with a stern look. Therese gently smiled and as the country music leisurely played they brought their mouths together and slowly kissed, Carol pulling Therese’s bottom lip and sucking on it gently. Therese moaned and Carol brought her hand to the back of her neck and held her there as she continued to gently suck Therese’s bottom lip into her mouth and then as their mouths moved exploring each other like they had both been there before as well as learning about each other for the first time. Carol then broke away and stared at her. 

“You are so beautiful, so perfect Therese, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. I don’t know what I am going to do with myself.” 

Therese leaned in even closer and whispered with her mouth almost touching Carol’s lips. “I know what I’m going to do. I want to make love to you Carol. I’ve wanted to since the moment I saw you.”

Carol’s eyes were twinkling in the soft light and Therese could not tell if she was actually crying. She swallowed and then stood up. 

“I have to go Therese.”

“What??!!” Therese yelled putting her hand out. “Carol!”

Carol then moved away. “Let me go Therese, for God sakes let me go!” 

Therese got up. “Carol, what’s wrong??” As Carol quickly exited, she ran over to her. “Lets at least walk out together.” 

Carol stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She turned to look with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry Therese.” 

“It’s OK Carol,” she said while taking her hand. “We don’t have to do anything. I just...I thought.....”

“I know, things are different with me, I’ve had...issues.” 

Therese took Carol’s arm and put it in her elbow as they began to walk. 

“It’s OK Carol, you can tell me anything Carol, I’ll understand.” Carol didn’t say a word and kept on walking. When they got to the Inn Therese walked Carol to her room. Carol turned to her.

“Thank you so much for the wonderful evening,” she took both of Therese’s hands in her hands. “I really mean that Therese, I had a wonderful time, the most fun I’ve had in years.” Carol looked down and paused. 

“I did too Carol.”

Carol let go of Therese’s hands and turned and went in her room, as she closed the door it looked like she was almost starting to cry.  
_______________

Therese sat on her bed smoking a cigarette. After she had dropped Carol off she needed fresh air. She asked the front desk about the man who sold cigarettes and she walked and purchased 5 from him. She came back to her room and took her outfit off. As she caught herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but begin to sob. So much effort had gone into the night, her clothes and hair, the coach, the elaborate meal, the once in a lifetime show. With all that Carol still didn’t want her. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong. She took the beautiful lingerie off and threw it across the room and changed into a tank top and plain underwear. She walked to the window and looked out at a brilliant full moon hanging lonely in this quiet western sky as her cigarette smoke wafted around her face. She wondered what the other couples were doing she had seen tonight; they were all making passionate love she thought. They were all having the time of their lives, everyone except her. As her tears of pity were leaving their trail down her face she was starting to feel angry with Carol, she was getting fed up with her inconsistent behavior. She wondered why she gravitated towards someone like her. She took another hit off her cigarette and stubbed it forcefully out in the ashtray. She turned off her light and got under the covers.

Carol in the meantime was alone in her room, sitting on the end of her bed staring into space, like a statue frozen in time, caught in a period, a muddy rut in the road she could not move forward or out of. Then she heard a note slip under her door. She closed eyes, it was probably from Therese, she didn’t want to read anything from her now. She knew she was wrong. She didn’t want to hear it. She finally got up and decided to at least pick it up and throw it on the desk. Then she looked at it. It was in a formal envelope, the front was typewritten. She opened it and pulled out that card that was inside which was neatly typed. 

Dr. Robert Ford  
Cordially invites you  
To his private Residence  
To enjoy Brunch at 9:00am  
A Coach will arrive to pick you up  
At 8:45am

The words ‘See you soon’ were handwritten below along with his signed name. 

Carol threw the invite on her dresser and turned around in a huff. She got undressed, then pulled a cigarette out from her purse and sat in her slip and smoked, looking at the moon so large in the sky. The elephant in the room she thought, that goddamn moon. So fucking romantic. She finished the cigarette, turned off her light and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marilyn and Jane sing Two Little Girls from Little Rock.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4AfqbA9cwQ
> 
> Marilyn brilliantly performs Diamonds are a Girls best Friend.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g__ANxxwKIk
> 
> Both clips are a must see if you have never watched them. 
> 
> I know, what is going on. Well, next time I will post two chapters, be ready, and thank you for reading!


	7. A Visit with Dr. Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two chapters I will be posting today.

Therese woke the next morning in a horrible mood. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the camera there, and then she remembered the Kodak. Christ she had left it in Carol’s room. She didn’t want to go back and see her. She actually didn’t know if she ever wanted to see her again. Then she started to judge herself. Was she being too harsh on her? Frankly they had just met a day earlier. Why did she think she could just jump in the sack with her, but then again, she knew Carol wanted to, but wouldn’t. That she never would, that she in the finality of the situation she really didn’t want Therese. Whatever was wrong, Therese felt like she was out of the picture as they say. She smirked at the irony of it while staring at that back-breaking Camera sitting lonely like her across the room. 

Suddenly the computer turned on in her room. Therese was startled and looked around. The computer started to click and the screen came on. Then the chat screen lit up and the face of Catherine was there.

“Good morning Therese.” she simply said. 

Therese walked over and sat on the chair in the front. “Hello, is something wrong?”

“Actually there is my dear.” Catherine said. “They need to end the trip early.” 

“WHAT?” Therese shouted.

Catherine closed her eyes. “Calm down Therese. There has been an issue at work, they need you back.” 

“What about Danny and Genevieve?” 

“They are both fine to stay. A coach will pick you up in an hour, you can leave your clothes and the camera in the room and take what you want to bring home with you.”

“I left a camera I bought in Carol...in a guest’s room. I don’t know if can get it back.”

“We’ll get it for you Therese.” 

“Catherine. This isn’t about Carol, is it?”

Catherine looked for a moment and then quietly said. “No.”

When Therese was finished dressing and gathering her things she pulled out her small bag she brought with her. She opened and took out a business card. She took it to the desk and wrote her home address and cell phone on the back with the words ‘Please call me.’ She placed it in an envelope and sealed it. She went to leave and looked at the room one last time. It was almost making her cry so she quickly shut the door. She went down to front desk and asked the envelope be left for Carol Aird.

_______________

Carol was in her room getting dressed; she looked across at the desk and noticed the small black camera Therese had brought was there. Christ she didn’t want to return it to her. She sat at the desk and took a piece of paper and got out the fountain pen and began to write a note to the maid who would be in later to do the room, requesting that she bring camera to Therese’s room.

She left the room as quickly as she could to get in the Coach. She was happy Therese was not around, she didn’t want to see her. 

Dr. Robert Ford was always meticulous in everything he did. It did take exactly 15 minutes to get from the Inn to the sprawling ranch that was on the outskirts of Westworld. They passed through an area full of rocks which mysteriously moved aside as the Coach approached, and then what Carol thought was a dilapidated, broken fence had also opened and granted access when the coach came near. Down a meandering tree lined path the Coach finally reached the front porch of what looked to be an old Farmhouse. Dr. Ford opened the front door and walked down the Porch to greet her. 

“Carol, so good to see you again!”

Carol got down from the Coach with the help of the driver and walked over to Robert who gave her a strong hug and then broke it, smiling broadly at her.

“How is my favorite cousin!?” He asked, “Are you enjoying your stay?”

“Robert, your generosity is really too much, in more ways than one.” She said as they walked up the steps of the porch. 

Robert held her arm in his. “I know, I know, please come inside. We can talk there.”

They walked through the house and then onto a back porch which had a table set for breakfast with juice and water and a servant holding a towel on his arm. 

“Carol we are serving Eggs Benedict, would you like that or is there something else you would like?”

“I’ll just have a couple of poached eggs and some dry toast and a bowl of fruit.”

The servant left and Carol sipped the cold water. It felt good going down her throat. 

“How are you feeling I heard you had a bit of a problem the other day while you were out walking?”

“Oh Robert it was nothing. I just overexerted myself a bit. I’m just not used to walking so much let alone in this heat.” 

Robert nodded his understanding as the food arrived. Carol put her napkin on her lap and began to eat; the eggs were a rich, orange color, creamy and perfectly done. She had more of an appetite than she expected. 

“Carol, if you are still hungry after you finish.”

“Thank you Robert, I will let you know if I need seconds.” 

“So,” Robert said as he began to dig into his Eggs Benedict. “How did Nerinda enjoy the park?”

“Oh she loved it! She got into the spirit more than I expected. She especially loved the Western Show.” Carol dipped her toast into the eggs and took a bite. “She has now decided she wants to be either a Rodeo Clown, a Sharp Shooter or a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine when she grows up.” 

Robert chuckled. “I’m sure she will do great at any task she takes on. And how is Rindy?”

“She’s great Robert, she had that issue with her knee flair up again, that’s why she couldn’t make it. She sends her regrets.”

“Is Nerinda her only Grandchild?”

Carol wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Yes, thank God. Her son is really too young, they both are frankly and she’s been helping, you know. It’s hard having a little one around. Ashley’s mother helps too but Rindy I think does more than her fair share.” 

Robert nodded.

“Robert, this park is really something else. I am so incredibly proud of you.”

“It’s kind of taken on a life of it’s own. Grown into something I never imagined. The more we create the more possibilities arise.”

Carol put her napkin down and looked at her plate. The servant came over and asked if she needed it removed and she nodded yes. Both her and Robert were silent as the servant cleared his plate as well. 

“Carol, I’m so sorry if I upset you.”

Carol looked up and then smiled. “Nonsense Robert.”

“Seriously Carol.” Robert got up and walked towards her. “There is something I need to show you. It will help you see, have everything make sense to you.”

Carol put her hands to her head. Robert stood next to her not moving. She put her hands down and got up. Robert took her arm and walked her into the house. 

They entered into what looked like a TV Room. There was a large couch, chairs off to the side, a bookcase and in center of that bookcase was a television. Robert indicated to Carol to sit on the couch. He walked over and turned on the TV, then picked up a remote and pointed it to the TV. It flickered and came on. Carol sat quietly. An image came on, it was blurry at first, then it focused...it was Therese. Carol knew it was right before the time she became very ill. She brought her hands to her mouth. 

“Oh my God Therese!" Suddenly Carol burst into tears. “Stop the tape, please Robert!” Robert paused the tape. Carol had begun sobbing and Robert looked down fumbling a bit with the remote, then he slowly walked over and handed Carol a handkerchief he pulled from his top pocket and he held it out for her. She took it as he placed the remote on her lap. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. “I’ll be in the next room Carol,” he whispered, then he left and closed the door with a soft click. 

Carol sat for a moment, tears streaming down her face. It seemed like was only yesterday when she lost Therese, yet it had been over five years. She never thought it would end up like this, never in a million years. Given their age difference she was practically assured she would be first, but for Therese to have been so young, only fifty-five when she passed. It was so incredibly unfair. The only consolation Carol ever felt out of this was that as promised, Carol never did leave her; she had lived up to that end of her bargain. Therese was at home when it happened, Carol went to great lengths to arrange that. She was there cradling Therese in her lap in their living room with their mattress in front of the fireplace as the wood in it burned making a brilliant orange and shadowy sunset on the wall. She held her head on her chest and was gently kissing her again and again, whispering to her how much she loved her, the love she never knew she had in her, recounting all the stories of their lives, rocking her so very gently. Therese, as if she knew, stayed with Carol as her breathing became slower and slower, her depleted body relaxing, her pain dimming as the fire went from those bright flames full of vibrancy and surprise into calming, soothing rhythms and then twinkling embers appearing in so many locations like stars in the heavens scattered all across the walls of their home. Never experiencing the same twinkling twice, dimming and settling, knowing this was the final sunset the two would be spending together on this Earth. Carol, as heartbroken as she was realized it was her that would be holding the sweetest and most beautiful woman that ever walked as she took her last breath, what an honor and privilege that was. Then, she recalled that odd thing that happened, a warmth in the room never present before during all the years they had lived in that wonderful apartment came around her. Not from the fire but a power that could only be Therese’s spirit and all those around her who were waiting for her to join them. The father she hardly knew, the mother who abandoned her, did she love her now and finally welcome her? This warmth that almost glowed seemed to encapsulate Carol to her very bones, as if Therese was now outside of her body holding Carol, telling her it would be alright, now she would always be there for her, that she would hold her as well until Carol’s time came and she took her final last breath. Carol closed her eyes and recalled how she felt this unbelievable energy and then it faded into the ether like those smoldering sparks from the fire that dimmed as Therese’s spirit left our world and the room in her apartment once again became solid and cold and so different and so very sad without Therese’s presence no longer there to fill it.

As Carol choked on that memory that lead to the years of tears she at times felt she would never get over, how she avoided pictures of Therese, then sometimes desperately thinking of her in every moment, then wanting to wipe all evidence of her from her life. She realized she had to finish watching the tape. Therese not only intended it that way but Carol now wanted and needed that too. She composed herself as best as she could then hit the play button. 

The screen lit up again and there was Therese was looking directly into the camera, and then she spoke in almost a whisper. “My dearest and my most precious Carol.” Therese’s face suddenly wrinkled as she began to cry. “Stop please.” She said looking off to the side of the camera. The tape went blank for a second, then started again. Therese had stopped crying but her eyes were reddened. 

“Oh Carol, my sweetness if you are watching this tape then I am no longer with you and I have unfortunately lost my battle.” Therese looked down and then looked back up. “I can handle what happens to me Carol; I know one door opens when another door closes. But it has pained me to no end during this time to even consider the fact that I am leaving you alone. You were always there for me, my sweet and most beautiful treasure! And I feel I have so let you down because I am not there for you.” Tears were coming out of Therese’s eyes. Carol was also sitting with tears streaming down her face. 

“You have been in my life for so long, I was just a naive child of 19 when I met you and you held my hands, you guided me and helped me grow throughout my entire life into the person I became. You showed me things I would have never been able to see if not for you. I would have been in a loveless marriage if it were not for you. I would have never had the success I had with my work, I would have never felt the joy of our friendships with so many if it was not for your companionship and love. The travels we took all across the globe and the quiet times at home with your head in my lap or mine in yours. The warmth of the sun on my body as I watched it play so beautifully on yours. The patter of rain and wet, twinkling touch of the snow, all the seasons we shared, the cold, the hot, both stormy and beautiful. And your love Carol, your sweet love...that wonderful beauty of your love! Through my entire life you loved me, you showered me with such adoration and commitment I had never believed was humanly possible. Carol, even up to now, even though I know we have had our arguments, you have always loved me, that never ended or ever stopped for a single moment. Presently you are standing steadfast, thinking only the most positive thoughts while my life has taken this unbelievable turn and this is what pains me the most. You will continue to love me Carol and I will not be there to share that with you and I can’t help but to feel that is so incredibly unfair of me. I never in a million years would want to hurt you like this, like I must be hurting you now, to hurt you so very deeply.” Therese paused and began to cry harder, then wiped her eyes and began to compose herself again.

“I have been so privileged that each day I woke I have opened my eyes and looked into your beautiful face and kissed those sensuous lips and mouth of yours, heard that remarkable, eternally sexy voice. Every day I got to experience those things and I knew I was the luckiest person in the world that I had you. I unfortunately was not in your life for the first 35 years, for those times when you suffered so very greatly. It pains me to know that you will suffer now with me gone. I have had so much of you my darling and you not nearly as much of me. This has been what has torn me the most during this path my life unfortunately has taken.”

“Your cousin approached me after he learned about my cancer and he explained to me about his work. We had an extensive conversation Carol. I told him of what I wanted him to do for you, and he absolutely assured me that in no way would he ever gift you with what we both had in mind if he could not make it happen to my...to our specifications. So if you are watching this, it means he has been successful and that is wonderful, wonderful news!“

The camera seems to move in even closer to Therese, so much so that Carol can see those beautiful sparkling green eyes, even though they are laced with some fine wrinkles she always felt Therese had magically remained that shy little girl she fell in love with over 40 years ago. 

“Carol, this is my gift to you to have enjoyment in your twilight years. The person that has been created not only looks like me but has the personality that comes from the essence of myself that Robert was able to harness from me, I don’t know how but I know this. I know, I know deep in my heart, into the core of my bones that I can live through this person and continue to love you like I have always loved you. You are all I have ever known, and I don’t want that to end and it doesn’t have to. The pain stops now my sweet, my most precious Carol! Please accept my gift to you, please love her like you loved me because...because I know I will be there loving you right back.” As Therese’s eyes closed again with tears she picked her hand up and kissed her palm, and then blew the kiss towards Carol. “You will have all my love my sweetness every single day...forever and ever!” 

Carol reached up her hand and then snapped it in the air as if she caught the kiss, then opened her hand and brought it over to her mouth held it for a moment, closed her eyes and breathed it in and kissed it and smiling, and blew it right back at Therese. 

Dr Ford was sitting at his desk in the next room twiddling with a small plastic object in his hand, deep in thought. He was catching himself again, wondering if he made the right decision or was this going to cause more hurt to someone he cared for very deeply. He heard a knock at his door and said. “Come.” The servant entered the room holding the envelope Therese had left for Carol as well as the Kodak. He retrieved a letter opener from his desk and opened it. He took the business card out and looked at it, then placed it in his pocket. 

Later, he heard the knob on the door turn from the room Carol was in and then saw it slowly open. Carol walked through, proud and assured as ever, despite the obvious emotion on her face still reddened and slightly stained with her tears. It made him smile frankly, that she was brave enough to show her feelings yet still remain so incredibly put together and radiant. Her eyes were down as she closed the door and then looked up directly at him as she walked slowly over. 

He got up and walked to meet her, smiling and when he got to her he reached slowly down and held both her hands, never breaking his gaze at her. A small smile began to curl on her lips. 

“You know Robert” Carol whispered. “This is a little standing joke Therese and I had and she’s getting the last laugh.” Robert looked at her quizzically. 

Carol smirked. “The fact that you created her so young.” Carol looked down and searched for the right words. “It was a problem for us actually...well for me, in the beginning, her...our age difference.” 

Robert took her hands and wrapped her arm over his and began to lead her to the sofa where they both sat down.

“It was what totally attracted me to her but it almost broke us apart, just months into the beginning of our relationship when we had first moved in together. Funny, the gender thing was never an issue between us.” Carol looked down and pulled nervously on the handkerchief she was still holding. “I mean, frankly we could hide our affection from others, but our age difference, it was very obvious, even more so when Therese very early on starting coming into her own. Started to become this stunning, sophisticated and confident woman that was such a surprise to me. That she could grow and become even more enticing in a way I had never imagined. You think the opposite would be true, that I would be happy and relax with her growth, appreciate it for the blessing it was, but instead I began to feel so old and damaged, I was having trouble with Rindy and Harge at the time. I felt what seemed to be my continual dramas would drag her down in life. We were both discovering how she had so much incredible potential, for a woman to be so successful in a career, it was something very unusual back then, for me at least but for Therese, she didn’t bat an eye. I pulled back and she sensed it and she would have none of it.” A tear was beginning to form again which Carol dabbed at with the handkerchief. “If she had not taken that effort Robert we may not have made it past our first year.”

Robert spoke slowly. “It was why I was so moved to help Therese create something so very special for you. Something I frankly have never done before. How so different you were from one another, the hurdles you must have faced, yet when it came down to it you were both so well suited. Out of all the people I have known I have always admired you both so very much because it was very evident how much you loved one another so very deeply, despite the odds.” 

“That we did Robert....that we did.” Carol whispered. 

Robert reached in and pulled the business card out of his shirt pocket. He handed it over to Carol. 

“She got called away by work this morning. She left this here for you Carol. On the back is her home address and her cell phone.” 

Carol took it in her hands and held it. Turned it over from the front to back and then smiled and shook her head. 

“I would recognize that chicken scrawl anywhere.” 

Robert leaned closer to Carol and looked very intently at her until she looked into his face. 

“It’s her Carol. Believe me when I tell you.” Robert then took one of her hands in his. “A year ago we settled her in New York, we had met with her and told her as she was leaving school she was on her own now. We gave her money for an apartment for one year, just like her school did those many years ago. We had a social worker stop by to check on her, just like those many years ago. It was amazing how similar the choices were that she made. She got a boyfriend for a period of time, then broke up. We had made Danny for her.” Carol smiled at that, Danny and Therese were best friends up to the time Danny passed away in the early 1980’s, that awful, awful plague that took him before it even had a name. The one time Carol actually saw Therese shook to the core. 

Robert continued. “If anything was different was the fact Therese came to understand her orientation much sooner. She visited bars with Danny...even kissed a girl or two.” 

Carol smiled and gave a fake shocked look. “And it was not me!? Well!!!”

Robert laughed and held Carol’s hands even tighter. “She got the job at the Times on her own, we didn’t help with that but it was wonderful that it happened. She has a real knack for computers and the software that is used today. She’s a hard worker, nervous at times but...”

Carol interrupted “Just like she was way back then.” 

“Yes.” Robert finished. Then he placed a finger under Carol’s chin and held her gaze to his eyes. “One more thing Carol. She sees you as you were back then. You knock her socks off just like you did all those many years ago when she waited on you at the Frankenburg’s Doll counter. Oh, and she told me all about that by the way. How she never wanted to ask you if you left those gloves on purpose or you actually forgot them. She so loved the happenstance.” 

Carol’s eyes began to tear up again. “Robert” she whispered. “I don’t want anything to happen to her again, I can’t go through that.” 

“She is as real as ever but will never get sick Carol.”

Carol twisted the handkerchief again then slowly whispered. “What happens when I do Robert?”

“Well, she will be there to take care of you. In fact I believe that was Therese’s intention, to always be there for you. But if you don’t desire or feel comfortable with that, when the time comes we could always make her a Carol.”

Carol looked at Robert shocked, then she slowly smiled.

“It could be like any number of things. It could be like you left for a day then returned to her. Or went to bed and woke up the next day. The transition would be seamless. The two of you could spend the rest of your days in Westworld if that is your wish! My feeling is that you both would add quite a bit of color I would think, it would be like Christmas every day, your red to her green! In fact Carol, you’re welcome to stay in Westworld as a permanent guest, even now if you choose.” 

Carol’s eyes began to glimmer as she slowly smiled. 

“Carol,” Robert began. “There is one other thing Therese wanted me to give to you,” he fumbled in the small pocket and brought out a small plastic and metal compass.

Carol looked at it. “Oh my God I had looked all over for that thing after she passed!”

Robert opened her hand and placed it in it, then closed her fingers over it. 

“It’s yours now, back with its rightful owner. She said you would know what to do with it, you always did.”


	8. My Beautiful and Most Precious Therese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in two chapters so please note there is a previous Chapter 7.

As Carol fell asleep it came to her in a dream. A dream of a memory she had of long ago, when she and Therese decided to go away for the three-day labor-day weekend in 1953. As the rivers of sleep filled her head it was like a flower from yesterday that bloomed in her mind so real she could almost smell the fragrance. 

They were up early, packing the car, trying to leave at 8 am but ended up leaving closer to 9. They were around six months into their relationship.

Therese was beyond her normal, cheery self, her excitement was practically contagious, they had not been able to travel all summer due to her work commitments. She was up at the crack of dawn and had been so busy making sandwiches and assorted snack packages of nuts, cheese, crackers, chips and vegetables. She packed a six-pack of the same brand of beer they had been drinking when they first went away that previous Christmas. That trip seemed like eons ago so much had changed between the two. A couple of cokes, a pint of Carol’s favorite Rye, a pint of Vodka, bitters, red and white vermouth, a jar of olives, maraschino cherries, carefully wrapped glass tumblers and a shaker of course. A thermos of strong coffee sweetened with condensed milk. Carol always liked her coffee black but acquiesced to this sweetened version because Therese loved it so much and could not drink it any other way. 

“Lord Therese we will only be driving for a few hours!” 

“I know but what if we want to stop for a picnic. Plus, we can have it at the cabin in the event we may not want to leave for dinner.” 

Carol raised her eyebrows and looked over at Therese who broadly smiled and wriggled her eyebrows at her in return.

“Oh Therese you’re going to be the death of me!” 

Therese blushed and giggled. Carol had to laugh to herself. Here they were living alone and could have each other anytime they wanted, and they certainly did. But go away on a trip and that is the first thing Therese thinks about, as if they are going to be alone for the first time in months. 

Carol turned around and looked back at the cornucopia of food and drink in the backseat reaching over with one hand and moving the items around, then arched her one eyebrow. 

“Well, it looks like you’re planning on us holing up tonight and practically all of tomorrow.“ 

Therese just let out a full laugh. She then reached around and grabbed a coke and the bottle opener. “Coke Carol?”

“No thank you my dear.” she smiled as the put the car in gear and drove away from their apartment. 

As they drove through the country Therese swigged her coke like a drunken sailor, then without warning let out the loudest belch ever.

“Therese!!!” Carol shouted.

Therese let out a full belly laugh, then stuck her tongue out and gave a loud raspberry to boot. “Therese Belivet!! What has gotten in to you!?”

“Well its better going out one end than the other!”

“Oh you little brat!”

Therese continued to laugh then leaned her head back on the car seat. 

As they continued to drive, Carol would steal glances at Therese every so often. She was so much like the little girl during their trip last Christmas, the one that smiled to herself and stared often out the window, her busy mind occupied with the scenery that passed. Carol would go back to watching the road and find when she glanced again Therese would be leaning her head on the back of the front seat facing Carol, looking at her with complete adoration in her eyes. It made Carol’s breath hitch in her chest. 

“What are you thinking Carol Aird?” Therese would then ask, smiling, those beautiful green eyes twinkling. “Do you want to want to know what I am thinking?”

Carol looked over smiling, then held one hand over to Therese who softly took it and rubbed the top with her thumb. “What are you thinking Therese Belivet?” she whispered.

“I am thinking you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world and I get to look at you and love you everyday, nonstop for the entire weekend!” 

Carol smiled, her eyes sparkled. How in the world she got so lucky with this girl she never knew. But there was something nagging at Carol, it started a couple of months ago. She loved Therese with all her heart but was feeling morose, something she couldn’t quite place. She turned to look at the road hoping Therese didn’t notice this change in her mood. 

The weekend traffic was not so bad and as they drove along Therese mentioned she needed to use the restroom so as they were driving through a small town they came upon a gas station that had a diner next to it. It was almost 11:00am. 

“Hey, do you want to stop and have some soup, just like we did our first trip?” Carol turned to see Therese smiling, her eyes a glow. 

Carol just leaned over and smiled. “For you my darling, anything! Even though we could feed the starving in China with all the food in the back I am sure I have some extra room for a small cup of soup.” 

Still smiling, Therese got out of the car and ran into the diner. 

As Therese hurried to the back to use the restroom Carol casually sat down in one of the booths near the counter. Putting down her handbag and gloves she took out her cigarette case and lighter and lit her cigarette as a waitress came over with two glasses of water and menus.

“What’s your soup for today?” she asked. 

“Beef Barley or Vegetable,” the waitress responded. 

“Two cups of Beef Barley please. That will be it for us.” 

Thank you ma’am.” The waitress said as she took the menus away.

As Therese left the restroom she stopped at a modern Jukebox by the front counter and began to look through the selections, then quickly ran to the table. “Carol do you have change for the Jukebox?” 

Carol reached in her purse and pulled out some change. Just when Therese was taking it and heading back, a group of 5 youngsters close to Therese’s age came loudly bustling in the front door heading straight towards the Jukebox as well. Seeing Therese there prior to them, they all grumbled and gathered by the counter area. While they held back and huddled they obviously were trying to peek behind Therese’s shoulder to see what she was going to select as if the only activity in this small town for kids their age was playing songs on this one Jukebox. When “No Other Love” began to play their exasperated sighs were audible. Therese turned around and looked directly at them almost insulted, then attempting to hide her embarrassment, she began moving as quickly as she could while not wanting to appear like they were intimidating her to rush. She picked two more songs then scurried back to the table but not before she heard “Well it’s obvious she just wants to make her mother happy!” Turning her head in shock, she quickly looked back at Carol to see if she heard the remark, and whether Carol did or not was unknown, she was merely looking down at her cigarette that she was twirling in the ashtray. Just as Therese sat, the waitress was placing the soup on the table. 

“I hope you don’t mind I ordered for you.” Carol whispered without looking up. Therese knew Carol well enough by that point, the whisper, the avoidance of the eyes, it was clear Carol had heard the comment. Made worse by the fact this was one of their favorite songs, that was why Therese was so excited she found it, so often played by the two and what most of the time would lead them into a slow and sensual dance, passionate hugging and then kissing and an uncontrollable lovemaking session. Therese merely looked down and felt the blood rush out of her face, she stared at her soup, and when she tried it, it was barely hot enough to make it even worthwhile, what a stupid idea it was to have suggested they stop here in the first place! 

They ate quickly, paid and left, Carol driving the car in silence. Therese sat and tried to think of what she could do to fix this, then doubt filled her mind because she knew what Carol was thinking. Since they had moved in with each other they had spent their entire lives in the safety of their apartment, it had been their shelter away from the world. Now, when the opportunity came to spend time, even a little time in the real world it tumbled down on them like a ton of bricks. 

In an attempt to make light, Therese began to make inconsequential small talk. How much longer before we get there. Don’t the clouds look pretty, it’s so beautiful up here, etc., etc. Carol smiled and answered, but Therese knew that this was the start of one of her moods that were occurring more frequently, where Carol sat and pretended as if everything was alright but it was obvious something wasn’t, becoming distant and refusing to talk and Therese gave up on figuring what else she could ask because she couldn’t figure out what the problem was in the first place. Sometimes the mood would last for a day, sometimes more than one, and Therese learned to just sit back and ride it out, that Carol would pop out of it and things would be back to normal. But this incident made Therese realize what the issue could be and she started to feel almost panicky, she knew that this involved something that she had no control of and really could not fix. 

When they got to the cabin and unloaded Carol yawned and told Therese she wanted to lie down and take a nap. Therese knew Carol wanted to lay down alone, that the mood was starting and it could last all weekend. She gave her usual fake answer and smiled and said she wanted to take a walk anyway, but what she really wanted to do was to find a place where she could sit alone and cry. 

Therese left the cabin without even giving Carol a kiss goodbye and by this time she was actually starting to get angry. She trudged off and began to walk to the small town that was ahead. She had been trying so hard to be romantic, going out of her way to make everything as perfect as possible. Carol was throwing all her efforts into the trash because of a stupid remark some small town kid made. Therese closed her eyes and put her hand up to her head and almost let out an exasperated scream. Once she was in town she stopped in the convenience store and purchased a pack of cigarettes and some Cracker Jack, which she immediately began munching on. She continued until she entered the only hardware store in town. It was one of those old creaky places that had everything under the sun and smelled of mothballs. Goofy coonskin hats, long underwear, BBQ, camping equipment, cast iron pans. There was a display case near the front and in it was an assortment of watches, compass’s and Swiss Army knives. As Therese looked closer she became fascinated with the Army knives. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and wanted to join the Boy Scouts and learn to camp and build fires but was told she needed to be a Brownie instead and make cookies or grow a garden. Then it hit her; it hit her like a bolt of lightening. She called the man over and made her purchases, then ran off as fast as she could back to the cabin. 

Therese opened the door quietly as to not wake Carol. Sure enough when she walked into the bedroom there was Carol laying on the bed in her same outfit, the only thing off were her shoes and she was sound asleep. She was lying on the wrong side of the bed, Therese always slept on the left side and Carol on the right facing to the right so Therese could cuddle into her from behind. With Carol on her left side facing right she was in her own way making it impossible for Therese to enter her side and cuddle her, or so she thought. 

Therese put the brown paper bag on the nightstand and then gently laid down on the right facing Carol and just watched her breathe. It never stopped to amaze her how absolutely beautiful Carol was. She had this regal, feline sophistication to her appearance that had only gotten better with age, like the finest wine at it’s peak. Therese looked down at her clothes, always the best, never overdone, perfectly ironed and coordinated and exquisitely feminine. Carol the eternal artist had learned over the years how to perfect everything about her appearance. Her intoxicating perfume was always applied in just the right amount, but when you moved close it didn’t overpower the smell of her freshly washed hair that was firmly coiffed but always soft to the touch if you dared. Even the added cigarette smoke brought in just the right amount of earthiness bringing her down to level below the angels that we all lived in. Her face just yearned to be kissed again and again and despite the ice princess facade Therese knew Carol wanted nothing more than for Therese to grab her and muss her up and create a new Carol born of the wet passion of kisses, sweat and tangled hands and limbs and pungent love. Therese could not resist, she inched closer, stopping to make sure Carol’s breaths were still even, then moving closer again. Then, she put her face over and kissed her so very lightly on her eyebrow. 

Carol startled and took in a slight breath, opening her eyes, focusing them until she realized it was Therese with her face directly in front of hers that was unmoving, staring right at her. Wasting no time for Carol to react, Therese leaned gently over and kissed the tip of Carol’s nose, then she moved up and kissed her forehead as slow and gently as she could. Carol didn’t tense but remained relaxed. Therese brought her head back and then stared directly into Carol’s eyes. “How was your nap?” she whispered. “Not long enough.” Carol whispered back. “Well,” Therese smiled. “I am sure I can figure out a way to get you to sleep again, but what I really want to do is show you what I bought at the store.” 

Carol only smirked, “That important.” 

“Yes,” Therese smiled. “I think it is, and oh, you don’t have to get up, just lean back.” She said as she adjusted the pillows so they could both lay comfortably on their backs.

When Therese and Carol were both situated, Therese opened her brown paper bag and brought out a Swiss Army knife. 

“You have one of these Carol?” 

Carol shook her head and slightly laughed. “I don’t Therese.” 

“Why not??” Therese asked rather firmly. “I have always wanted one of these.” She began to unfold it. “Look at all the things it has in it, you can never go wrong when you have one of these. Look here’s a bottle opener. Do you have one of those in your purse?” 

“No I don’t but I do have one in my glove box.”

“Ah...that’s thinking Carol! See, I didn’t think of that. Look here, here’s a pair of scissors. So when you use your travel sewing kit, you don’t have to bite the thread to break it, I have the scissors now.“

“Well, aren’t you the clever one,” Carol said. 

“Look at this one.” Therese pulled out a jagged blade and then looked at her with mock surprise. “It’s a little saw! That way when we get lost in the woods, we can make a fire. We can use that small magnifying glass that’s in your eyeglass repair kit to start the fire and I can cut the branches with this saw. Therese pulled out another blade. “Oh, and look here, we can scale a fish!”

“That we caught with thread from my sewing kit.” Carol said. 

“Exactly!” Therese laughed. Then she was silent looking at Carol for a moment. 

“You know Carol, when we sit in those woods under that tree that is about 40 years old, on the ground that could be over 100, near a rock that is probably hundreds of thousands of years old. On a planet that is millions of years old...” Therese paused and spoke quieter. “Is 15 years really that much of a difference in the scheme of things? Frankly it makes me feel like we’re practically twins.” 

Carol’s eyes widened and her face slowly turned into a frown. She started to move as if she was getting up.

“Oh no you don’t! I’m not letting you get away with this Carol.” Therese grabbed her and pulled her back. “This has been the elephant in the room since we got together.”

Carol put her face to her hands. “Therese! I just don’t want to talk about this right now! Can we just leave it?”

“No Carol! We’re not going to leave it. You know what we’re going to do? We’re going to celebrate it. Don’t you know that’s why I love you so much? You’re perfect, you’re perfect now, in the here and now, and I’m perfect for you too exactly the way I am.” 

Carol sat back in a huff putting her hands up to her closed eyes. 

“Oh Therese you are so young! Look what I’ve been through, what I’m still going through with Harge and Rindy.” She brought her hands down and looked directly at Therese. “You are so beautiful and smart and have so much potential, every day I see it, you’re growing by leaps and bounds, you could have anyone, do anything, you really want to be saddled with me and all of my problems?”

“Carol, the reason why I am beautiful, the reason why I am successful is because of you! Don’t you see the impact you have on me?” Therese got up and climbed on top of Carol. “We are created to be with each other, we’re perfect for what the other person needs. You have one skill and I have the other and the talents we have on our own, they work OK, but together they...we...we work so perfectly together Carol. Who cares what anyone else thinks, we know we’re meant to be with one another. Don’t you think I want to help you with Rindy and Harge, I may not be able to fix things but I can listen, hold you, carry you, calm you through all this, if you let me in Carol. You refuse to let me in, don’t you think that hurts me too?”

Therese held both of Carol’s hands. “I want to be with you to watch Rindy grow up, I want to go with her to plays, I want to color with you and her on the dining room table, I want to dry your tears and rub your back when she leaves...I want to watch you walk her down the isle.” Therese started to tear up. 

“Oh honey!” Carol exclaimed and brought her arms out and brought Therese down and hugged her close. “Shhhh now.” Carol whispered. “I just feel like you don’t know what you’re missing. You’re too young to know.” 

Therese pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Don’t you tell me what you think I’m too young to know! You’re not me Carol, we’ve known each other for less than a year and already you feel you know more about me than I know about myself!? I’ve had no one Carol! I had to do everything by myself, figure it all out all on my own. I know exactly what I want and I certainly know what I need and that person is with me now and I certainly hope forever and that person will always be you. I know it in the core of my bones Carol.” 

Therese looked away and then looked back as she wiped a tear with one hand, seeing Carol’s eyes were tearing up as well. “Everyone has bumps in the road. Sometimes there are a lot and sometimes there are none at all. Sometimes there’s snow and ice, sometimes you don’t know if you can even get past the road it’s so foggy and mucked up. You are on a rough road right now, but it’s going to pass Carol. It’s going to pass and then I’m going to get some bumps, and my road is going to get rough and who knows maybe more than we could even imagine. Rindy is going to have some bumps. Then there are going to be times where its going to be smooth sailing and absolutely beautiful and we are all going to be so happy we may not even believe it.“ 

Carol sat for a moment staring into space. Therese grabbed the bag again and pulled out a half eaten box of Cracker Jack. She shook it as if to offer Carol some, and Carol just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then Therese opened her hand and showed her the small plastic compass.

“It was the prize in the box Carol that I bought because you don’t eat Cracker Jack and I do. Because I do, we have direction now, we will never get lost. And because you joined the Girl Scouts and I didn’t, you can tell me how to use it.”

Carol looked at that frail compass in Therese’s hand and smiled and continued to shake her head. She knew what Therese was getting at and she was exactly right. “I sometimes feel like a Lecher, even older than I already am” she whispered, “Especially when other people say the things they say, or look the way they do at us, that I’m exploiting you, that its’ inappropriate for someone my age...that the difference is only going to get worse as we get older.” 

Therese smiled back and put her hand on Carol’s mouth. “That’s your insecurity talking Carol. And you know that is the silliest thing I have heard since we both know how much pleasure it gives me to be exploited by you, the glamorous most desirable woman in the state of New York if not the world. And you have no idea what is does to me, to think that little old me, I can turn a woman like you on. I will use whatever it takes to float your boat Carol; you can be assured of that! And I know I am going to find you just as attractive when you’re 92, you just have that way about you.” 

Therese wiggled the Cracker Jack box again. “Sure you don’t want some, it’s mighty tasty too, if not a little sticky...maybe you need to dab your handkerchief with your tongue and wipe my face.”

Carol’s eyes opened wide. “Oh you little brat I don’t believe you just said that!!” She shouted while attempting to smack at Therese’s rear end. Therese started to immediately laugh as they both began to hit one another and wrestle. “If you think that for one minute you’re going to over power me young lady you have another thing coming! Not only do I have the wisdom of my years but I am quite a bit stronger!” And so started the play between the two, the merciless tickling and the squeals of laughter that never ended from that point on. 

The present Carol smiled as she recalled the memory. She sneaked her hand into her jacket pocket and brought out the compass that Dr. Ford had returned to her and admired it. Her beautiful and amazing Therese was always right and so very wise; a wisdom that didn’t grow from age but from the unconditional goodness that had been her heart. Their dynamic truly had been perfect; all she had to do was remember that now and everything would work out. Therese, her sweet Therese was still here with her, she did and still knew Carol so very well. It was a lesson Carol never forgot about the love of her life, her most precious Therese.


	9. Three Gentle Taps

Therese was sitting back at her window in her apartment, looking out into the orange and purple sunset of New York, feeling the breeze gently caress her skin. She was smoking a cigarette and sipping a glass of wine. She thought to herself as she took a sip and felt the acid over her tongue, tasted the rich tannins, felt the warmth seep down her throat that she had been doing the exact same thing those few days ago before she left for Westworld. It felt like she had been gone a whole week. 

Unfortunately what was also not so different was that sad and lonely feeling. Now it was more pronounced, formed from a clay mallet that had stamped it into her psyche, she was alone. Carol had rejected her; out of all the women Therese had ever met Carol was so incredibly perfect, yet Carol didn’t want a thing to do with her. She looked down at the cigarette in her hand and began twisting the burning end into a cone in the ashtray, staring longingly at it as if it could somehow answer the question she was becoming too afraid to formulate. Would there be anyone in this world for her? Would she ever find love in her life? She pulled the antique compass out of her pocket and began to open and close it, then watching the needle spin in the same direction no matter which way she turned it. 

Three dull and hollow taps came at her door. Therese looked up. Who could know she had arrived home? She snubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray and walked over to the door. With the top chain still on she cracked the door open, only to see a large patch of red and blonde hair, then the whiffs of perfume assaulted her senses. She slammed the door shut immediately and unhooked the chain and opened it wide. There standing in the hallway was Carol wearing a red suit and large red coat, her hair and makeup perfectly done, gloves in her hand. She was holding a bag and next to her feet was a vintage suitcase. 

“Carol, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were leaving too, how did you get back so quick?”

Without breaking her gaze towards Therese she waited a moment then spoke. “I owe you an apology, I am so sorry for my behavior.”

Carol pushed the suitcase towards her with her foot. “This is yours,” she said. Therese continued to stare at it dumbfounded. 

“Open it!” Carol said exasperated. 

Therese bent down and ran her fingers curiously across the worn suitcase. It was obviously well used and had faded travel stickers all over it; she turned the suitcase on its side then opened the two latches. What was inside was totally unexpected, a vintage 35 mm camera and a boatload of 35 mm film. As Therese cautiously picked up the camera and inspected it, she looked up in complete shock. “Carol...this is...totally...I don’t know what to say.”

Carol knelt down and pushed the suitcase shut and pushed down on both the latches. Therese was still holding the camera and Carol put her hand on Therese’s. She whispered softly. “That camera belonged to a very dear friend of mine, she used it for many, many years.”

“Carol, oh I think that this would belong in your family...” but before Therese could finish Carol placed her hand on Therese’s cheek then softly spoke.

“Dearest, I want you to have the camera...and I think my friend would have felt the very same way.” 

Therese stared and then leaned into the touch on her cheek as Carols thumb gently caressed her. She could see a slight welling in her eyes as if a tear was appearing, and it both startled and saddened her. “Carol, are you crying? Please don’t cry.” She said as she brought her own hand over Carols. 

Carol only smiled. “Sometimes I miss her more than anyone could know. But I don’t have to anymore Therese. 

“Please come in, sit down Carol.” 

Carol walked in and stood in front of the couch looking around. 

“I’m having a glass of wine, would you like one too?”

“Please.” Carol said as she removed her coat and laid it across an armchair. 

Therese went to the cupboard and brought out another glass and poured Carol the wine and brought it over. She took Carol’s coat and hung it in her closet, then got her wine and sat on the couch next to her. 

“Funny, I bought this bottle before I left, I didn’t think I would be back here drinking it so soon.”

Carol took a long sip. “It’s delightful Therese.”

Carol set the wine on the table next to the couch and opened the bag. There was a wrapped gift inside. “For you,” she said.

Therese took it and smiled broadly. The wrapping paper had a corny western motif with cowboy boots and lassos; it was tied in a big red bow. “You didn’t have to Carol.”

“Oh yes I did Therese. Open it, you’ll see.”

Therese unwrapped the gift quickly and opened the box and moved the tissue paper. It was a framed photo of the two of them Abby took the night of the show in a kitschy, souvenir store frame made out of fake wood that said “Westworld” on the bottom. Therese laughed. 

“You must of bought this at the official Westworld Gift Shop...in the kiddy section!” 

“I thought it fit you to a Tee Therese.”

“It’s perfect, and the picture is not so bad either.” Therese looked closer. “Abby’s not a bad photographer!”

Carol smiled.

“Tell me about her.” Therese said, leaning back and sipping her wine.

“She was very much like you.”

“How?” Therese asked. 

“How.” Carol said leaning forward and taking Therese’s hand. “How about I learn more about you? Our time together was way too brief and I would like to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you Therese. What your favorite color is, your favorite food, how you manage to get by in this crazy city, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry. How you use your computer for photographs...I want to know everything!” 

Therese smiled. “Blue, it’s a toss up between Pizza or Chinese, beer and wine get me by, Westworld and you make me both happy and make me cry. I can show you anything your heart desires. I feel I would do anything to spend more time with you too Carol.” Therese put both hands over Carol’s and began to rub them.

“I am so sorry I ruined things. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me Therese,” Carol whispered, putting her hand on Therese’s face. 

Therese smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here. I am so glad you came back to New York and found me. I understand now why meeting someone would be hard for you. Of course I forgive you Carol.”

Therese leaned over and hugged Carol very tight and Carol pulled her in even tighter and kissed the side of her face. “Oh you are such a special girl!”

_______________

It was late and Therese was getting into her pajamas when she decided to check her email before bed. She had just spent a wonderful evening with Carol and the two were set to meet for dinner the next day at Carol’s Madison Avenue apartment. They had spent their time going through Therese’s place as she showed Carol her photos both printed and on the computer, and even gave her a quick lesson on some cool Photoshop tricks. They walked arm and arm down the street and had Chinese and when they both got back Carol hugged her for the longest time, kissed her strongly on the cheek and then lovingly on the lips. Therese saw Carol’s eyes water and hers started too as well. She felt so bad for her, it made her chest ache when she understood the pain Carol was in and she wanted to do nothing but snub it out like an ember in the ashtray. It all made sense to her now, how hard it must have been, Carol said it was 5 years since this woman had died and she had been alone the entire time. When Carol left to go home Therese scolded her.

“Carol, don’t ever let yourself go that long without someone, and don’t ever hesitate to reach out to me if you feel sad, please know I’m here for you. Even if you only want to be friends with me, will you promise me that?”

“Carol smiled and turned to look at Therese, “The last thing I want to be with you is just friends Therese, that is if you can take an old woman like me in your life.”

Therese laughed. “There you go again, that kind of talk coming from the sexiest woman in New York like you’d have to ask. Don’t forget I’m just a nerdy camera geek who got lucky and scored a trip to Westworld and met the most stunning woman in town...hands down!”

“Well, I hope to spend as much time as possible with my nerdy camera geek if she will only let me.” 

“How could I resist.” Therese smiled. 

As Therese finished changing and the computer started up Therese saw and email from catherine@westworld.com, she clicked on it and sure enough, it was a note from her with a link for a chat program to install on her computer. Therese followed the directions and logged into the chat application. Within seconds there was Catherine’s face.

“Good evening Therese.”

“Catherine, so nice to see you, I miss you!”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you, I miss you too. Listen Therese, Dr. Ford is here and would like to speak with you.” Catherine stepped aside and Dr Ford took her place.

“Good evening Therese.” he smiled. 

_______________

Monday’s at the New York Times was always bustling with activity but Tuesdays could be worse and this Tuesday was no exception. Mr. Harkavy was standing in front of his secretary’s desk in the mist of a heated conversation with one of his photo editors when the phone rang. Lois picked it up and spoke quietly, having to put one finger in her ear to block out the noise of Harkavy’s voice. 

“Paul Harkavy’s office. Yes, I ‘m fine, how are you?” There was a pause and Lois’s eyes became somewhat wider. “Yes, I will, I’ll tell him right now.” Lois put her hand over the receiver. 

“Paul....PAUL!” 

“What!?” Mr. Harkavy turned around annoyed. 

“Burt is downstairs right now, he’s in a limo out front, he wants to see you right away.” 

“Burt is here??? Are you sure?”

“Of course! He just called and wants you to come down and meet him in the limo!”

“Well shit fire and save matches!” he muttered as he tried to fix his hair with his hands and make sure his shirt was tucked in. 

Lois quickly grabbed a pad and a pen and handed it to him. “Thanks.” he muttered as he walked briskly towards the elevator. 

When Harkavy exited the building he saw the limo with a driver standing by the rear door, as he approached the driver opened the door and Paul immediately got in. When he awkwardly adjusted himself on the seat he looked up and saw a rather handsome man who looked to be in his early 40’s, he wore jeans and a simple T-shirt under a worn looking denim jacket. 

“Burt?” he asked.

“That would be me Paul, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said as he held out his hand for Paul to shake. 

Paul was surprised, he pictured Burt to be much older, as a matter of fact he should be much older. 

“Paul,” Burt started. “I came over to talk to you about the Westworld experiment. I know you’re a newsman and have a pretty thick skin but I felt this was better said in person. I have some information here for you,” he said as he reached over and took two very old file folders and handed them to him.

Paul furrowed his brow as he took the folders and placed them on his lap. The flap of one folder had the name Therese Belivet typed on it. He opened it up and looked inside. There was an old photo paper clipped on the left side, and he looked carefully at it. “This looks like Therese.”

“That’s Therese Belivet, a well loved employee who started here in 1953, she was a photographer and photo editor up until the time she had to leave work due to illness. She died just over 5 years ago.”

“What?” Paul said astonished. 

“Her longtime partner was Carol Aird, there’s an older picture of the two in the folder.”

Paul moved some pages and found the picture and took it out and looked at it. It looked to be from the 1950’s and it was of the two at a formal event in evening gowns. “Wow, stunning women!” was all Paul could say. 

“Stunning, dynamic, fun. Those are just some of the words I could use to describe them both. They were quite a unique couple to say the least. Very well loved, and quite well known, Carol worked at a furniture house and she was very astute in her knowledge of antiques and decorating and had an impressive client list. She is also a cousin of the creator of Westword, Dr. Robert Ford.”

“Really.”

“Yes, a much loved cousin, supported him in his youth when he had problems with his parents. He has in conversations with me attributed her influence to his success.”

“Carol is still alive I take it?” 

“Very much so, hence the creation of Therese.” Burt added. 

Paul continued to rifle through the folder. “So our young Therese is not real....Jesus H. Christ, I had no idea.” He sat the folder back on his lap. 

“I know, kind of scary, shocking in fact.”

“She seems like any other kid.”

“For all intense purposes, she is. She’s very different from anything Dr. Ford has ever created; she was actually made with the real Therese’s participation when she first became ill. Dr Ford told me she’s the first of her kind, she’s like a clone, she has a personality; she grows, makes decisions and learns. They gifted her childhood memories that were not all in keeping with Therese’s and now they are finding she has memories from the original Therese that can be triggered, which was unexpected. She had several during her brief stay in Westworld.”

“I don’t know what to say.“

“Well, it’s kind of scary, frankly it’s almost like she’s back again.”

“Did you know Therese Belivet?”

“Yes, I knew them both actually since I was a client of Carol’s. Burt shifted in his seat. “Dr Ford created something very unique for Carol in creating Therese and took great risk in placing her out of Westworld and in New York, frankly it’s illegal but he needed to get her back into her old environment in order to see if what he did actually worked. That she would truly have the same personality and desires. But as you must be thinking, there would be a huge interest in something like this, where we bring back those who have passed. That is why I would not agree to participate unless we sent along staff to document so I decided to send Genevieve as an observer and potential writer for a story on them.”

“Burt, if you wanted an article why didn’t you let me send out a more seasoned reporter?”

“Dr Ford specifically wanted Genevieve, he wanted someone young who would have became friends with the both prior to learning about who both Therese and Danny really are.”

“Danny too?” Paul asked.

“The other folder is Danny’s folder. He was created specifically to be a friend for Therese. He and his partner died in the early 1980’s. The early years of HIV, it was terrible.”

“Westworld has what is know as an observation area and Genevieve had spent her time there watching what as going on. She is really struggling at the moment. She is of course sitting on the story of the century and Dr. Ford does not know if he wants anything released on it. Fearful that it will unleash a huge amount of interest and even backlash, more than they can handle, and he also questions the ethics of it. Doesn’t know if he wants to do it again.”

Paul nodded his head.

“They didn’t tell Carol and she almost rejected Therese, it was very hard for her. That’s why Dr. Ford allowed you to call her back to work, however, I was told that both are together and seem to be progressing as Dr. Ford envisioned.”

“We had the bombing we had to deal with and I was short staffed and desperate. Therese does know her stuff. She was here at 6AM, I was going to say she’s quite the machine but I guess I could say she’s quite the trouper.” 

“Paul,” Burt began. “Dr. Ford told me he offered her a position that he is stating is a 6-month stint at Westworld as their official photographer. He is trying to get Carol and her to come and stay there; he worries about Carol at this stage in her life. What I want you to do is call her into your office with me in conference and we’ll ask her about her experience and explain that there will always be a job for her here if she accepts the position and frankly encourage her to take it.” 

“Well, I would miss her and I would hire her back in a heartbeat so I have no problem extending that offer, I’ll bring her in this afternoon, I’ll have Lois send you the meeting invite.”

“Perfect, thank you so much Paul, I’ll talk to you later.”  
_______________

Therese left straight from work and headed to Carol’s for dinner. She was wearing a simple pair of suede pants, an oversized black sweater and had her hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. She was extremely excited and nervous about what she wanted to tell Carol. So much had happened she felt she needed to pinch herself. 

It was obvious from the building that Carol was not only well off but could actually be quite wealthy; it started to make Therese a little unsure of herself. As the doorman escorted her to the elevator and let her up, she reached into her purse and got out her compact and lip gloss to fix her makeup as the elevator was heading up. When she arrived at the front door she both rang the bell and then knocked. She heard the click of heels come closer to the door and the handle turn. There was Carol wearing dusty blue dress and an apron, her face and hair was perfectly done and Therese could only drop her mouth and see Carol was absolutely breathtaking and she herself was completely underdressed. 

“I’m sorry, I came directly from work.”

“As I expected darling, come in.” Carol said as she opened the door wider.

“I mean I feel I am a bit underdressed.” 

“In that you don’t have your cowboy boots or hat on?” 

Therese laughed. 

Carol smiled. “Sit down Therese, let me get you a drink, I’m sure you must be tired from work.” 

“Actually I feel I am getting my second wind.”

“Wonderful!” She said as she smiled broadly. “Would you like a cocktail or a glass of wine?”

“Are you having anything?” 

“I’m having an old fashioned without sugar. But if you want to try that may I suggest I make yours with sugar.”

“I’d like that.” Therese smiled. 

“Very well, I’ll be right back. Make yourself home.” Carol said as she entered into the kitchen.

Carol’s apartment seemed huge, tall walls painted a light beige tone, substantial wood trim all around the ceiling and doors and it was tastefully decorated with what looked to be high end antiques, original art on the walls. In the background she could hear the music of Frank Sinatra playing. Therese tried to see where the sound was coming from, it was an old stereo console, Therese walked over and opened the top and saw a vinyl record spinning. She opened the other side and saw vinyls stacked neatly in rows. She pulled one out; it was vintage from the 1950’s. “Jo Stafford” Therese muttered to herself reading the album. 

She walked over to a grand piano near a large picture window. There were pictures on the top of it. Therese saw the one of Nerinda that she took in Westworld was already framed and on it. Therese picked it up and smiled. Carol walked into the room with their drinks. 

“Thank you so much for that picture of Nerinda.”

“She was really something else, I enjoyed photographing her.”

Carol handed Therese her glass and then held out her own. “Cheers,” she said. 

“Cheers.” Therese repeated smiling, then took a sip of her drink. It was strong but felt good going down her throat and warming her belly. 

“Come, sit.” Carol said as she gestured towards the couch. 

As they sat Carol sipped her drink and stared at Therese as she put her drink on the coffee table. “How was your day?”

“Frankly Carol, it was a day like no other.” 

“How so?”

“Carol, I don’t know how to tell you this but I was contacted by Dr. Ford after you left yesterday. They want to try out a Photographer position at Westworld and they want me to take the job. They want a six month commitment.” 

“Oh Therese that’s wonderful!” Carol opened her arms and reached over to Therese to give her a big hug. Therese lifted up her arms and hugged her back. She put her face in Carol’s neck and breathed in. Carol brought her arms around her even tighter. They sat like that for a moment before Therese broke away, obviously flustered. She reached down and grabbed her drink and took a sip. 

“Carol, in all honesty I don’t know if I want to take it. I mean, I feel at this stage in my life, I have my job at the Times and that could lead to bigger things, and I just met you. I want to get to know you, I don’t want to be so far away.” Therese looked down. 

“Therese,” Carol looked at her and put her hand under her chin and brought her eyes to her face. “If you accept this job, I’m willing to go with you.”

“You would do that, what about your family?”

“Therese, I don’t know if you know this but Dr. Ford is my cousin, he’s made it very easy for me to travel back here any time I chose, and my family can certainly come to visit me.”

“I had no idea.”

“Come.” Carol stood up and took Therese’s hand. “Maybe you should see how well I cook before you make a decision to have me move in with you.”

Therese laughed. “Well Carol, if you stink at cooking we can always order takeout. I don’t think I have it in me to cook.”

“Hmmm,” Carol said narrowing her eyes. “I bet you’re quite the cook, in fact I am almost sure of it.” 

Carol and Therese sat at the kitchen table and when Therese took her first bite of food she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and slammed down her fork and shouted “Damn Carol, you’re hired!” They both burst into laughter. 

After dinner Therese asked to use the bathroom and Carol pointed her in the direction as she was cleaning up. As Therese was walking down the hall she passed what she assumed was Carol’s bedroom, it was spacious, painted a light blue, it had a large and comfortable looking bed, very thick and lightly colored carpeting with a lamp on next to the bed. She turned back and peeked inside and then noticed a framed black and white picture of a woman on the nightstand. She looked behind her and could still hear Carol in the kitchen so she quietly walked in and went over to the picture. It was a portrait of a brunette with shorter hair and large, curious green eyes like hers. She picked it up and began looking at it, she put her fingers over it, tracing over her face. She was unusual but quite beautiful. Suddenly she felt Carol’s hand on her back. 

“Oh my God Carol I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy.”

“That’s OK.” Carol said.

“Was this her?” Therese asked. 

“Yes.” Carol whispered. 

Therese looked back at it staring for a period of time, not moving. Carol just continued rubbing Therese’s back, studying Therese’s face. 

“Hmmm,” she said as she finally put the picture down. Then she looked at Carol and gave her a sly sideways smile. “Carol Aird I believe you have a type!” She then winked and turned and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom.

Carol just closed her eyes and chuckled.


	10. Westworld, Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, a rather long and final chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

As the summer sun began to reach its zenith in the sky, Therese was heading home, happily walking down the middle of the dirt street whistling, her Kodak camera was swinging from a strap on her shoulder. She nodded hello to the people that passed and kept her eye out for the coaches and any other ‘presents’ the horses would at times leave behind. 

“Thank you so much for taking those photos of us at the show yesterday, wasn’t it great?” A well-dressed couple shouted at her. 

“Glad to be of service, it never gets dull that show.” Therese responded back. “Have a wonderful day!”

Therese continued on, closing her eyes when she felt the light, cooling breeze across her face as she walked. She was almost to the two-story house at the end of the town. It had a large burly oak tree in front providing ample shade; a wooden swing attached to a branch and chairs around it. There was a short, white picket fence, bordered by beautiful lavender and other flowers in full bloom, Therese bent down and picked a few, then picked some daises and made a makeshift bouquet. She opened the fence, walked onto the path towards the house, up the creaky steps and opened the screen door and walked inside.

“Therese, is that you?”

“Yes.” she shouted back. “Where are you?”

Carol walked out of the kitchen wearing a simple blouse, a long brown western skirt and a short apron over it.

“I’m right here darling.”

“For you!” she said as she held out the bouquet.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Carol smirked. As she took the flowers she leaned and gave Therese a peck. Therese grabbed her apron and pulled her back.

“Hey, don’t I deserve a little more?”

Carol looked surprised. “What, for the flowers that I planted?” 

Therese pulled her tighter. “That I picked for you, you gorgeous hunk of woman you.” 

“Well, if you put it that way.” Carol whispered as she drew closer. Therese put her arms around Carol’s lower back and pulled her into her feeling Carol go limp as she brought her mouth into hers for a passionate kiss. Therese squeezed even tighter, then sucking Carol’s lip into her mouth, gently teasing her.

Carol pulled away breathless. “Therese Belivet what do you have in mind.” Therese reached behind and began to undo the ties of Carol’s apron. 

“I know it’s not politically correct, but think I’m going to ravage you like a ....like a...”

Carol pulled away, her eyes widened in fake shock. “Oh, I would like to see you try!” She turned away and started to run towards the kitchen while Therese held tightly to the apron as it began to fall lose and onto the ground. 

“I bet you would!” Therese stumbled after her as she ran into the kitchen and saw Carol throw the flowers in the sink, then quickly turned and got the broom then held it in front her like a weapon. She had a markedly serious look on her face like she meant business. Her hair had fallen over her eyes and her breath had quickened. She looked unbelievably sexy.

Therese just stared and then burst out laughing and so did Carol. She walked over still smiling, took the broom gently out of Carol’s hands, then threw it on the ground and grabbed her quickly and pulled her towards her. Carol’s eyes widened in surprise as Therese held her face right in front of Carol’s. 

“If you weren’t so tall Carol Arid I’d have you over my shoulder and be carrying you up the stairs to the boudoir.”

“I’d carry you too if I wasn’t so sure I would kill us both.” 

Therese reached her hands up and held Carol’s face and tenderly looked in her eyes. “I missed you today,” she whispered. She leaned in and gave Carol a slow and sensuous kiss, hearing Carol moan in response as she moved her hands down her back and pulled her hips closer to hers. Carol brought her hands to Therese’s face as their passion intensified. Carol began to kiss down Therese’s neck, then broke away and smiled tenderly at Therese, kissing her lips lightly and then she took her by the hand. She led her out of the kitchen to the stairs that ran along the side of the living room and up into the first bedroom, gently shutting the door behind them.

Carol pushed Therese onto the bed, then stood back staring at her as her eyes narrowed and she began unbuttoning her blouse. Therese sat on the bed and smiled. She could never get over how provocative Carol was when she undressed. Carol pulled her blouse down from one shoulder and then the other as she began unbuttoning her sleeves moving over towards Therese. She leaned her arms over both her sides and rested them on the bed. 

“Maybe I’ll ravage you like the animal I am...hmmm? What do you think of that?”

Therese leaned backwards. “I think I’m looking forward to it.” she whispered. 

Carol’s mouth was practically touching Therese’s “Are you now.” 

Therese began to breathe heavy as she tried to remove her boots with her feet. 

“Such finesse!” Carol exclaimed as she got up and helped Therese with her boots. Therese stared at Carol as she watched her try and pull at her boots with her shirt open while she was unbuttoning hers. Carol finally got them off and then knelt on the floor and leaned over the bed, pushing Therese’s legs apart and moving her body in-between, she unbuttoned the top of Therese’s jeans and unzipped them. Therese leaned back on her elbows and watched as Carol pulled each side over, then she planted luscious kisses on both sides and below her navel again and again. Carol leaned against the bed, bringing her hands up and helping Therese with the last of the buttons before opening her shirt wide and rubbing her hands all over her stomach and up to her breasts. Carol held both sides of her ribs as she moved up and bent over and brought her mouth to Therese’s breasts and began to suck and kiss and nibble gently, moaning the entire time as if Therese was a long overdue feast. Therese put her head back and closed her eyes as she felt that glorious mouth all over her chest, listening to Carol’s satisfied moans and noises was enough to drive her into the stratosphere. Carol began to roughly pull down Therese’s jeans so they fell bundled and tight over her ankles, then her delicate underwear as she kissed the tops of Therese’s legs and the outsides of her thighs, rubbing her hands all over, then pushing them strongly apart. Therese’s arousal was heightened even more by Carol’s brazen attitude and the fact they were both partially clothed and she was being confined by her clothing. Carol always knew just what to do, what each moment required and all Therese had to do was lay back and both tense and squirm and fight and then relax as Carol held her and caressed her and grabbed, and forcefully subdue her and then feverishly had her way with her until she thought the chandelier downstairs would fall out of the ceiling she came so hard. 

Therese fell sound asleep after Carol pulled her jeans all the way off and lifted her legs helping her into the bed and kissing her tenderly. When she woke Carol was just finishing drying her hair and she was wearing a beautiful flower print dress. 

“Come now sleepyhead, you can’t nap the entire afternoon away, our guests are arriving in two hours.”

Therese smiled and got up and put her clothes back on. “I’ll help finish cleaning first and then get a bath,” she said. Trotting off downstairs, she grabbed a cloth and some cleaner and walked into the large sunroom, an enclosed porch on the back of the house. She looked out into the backyard and saw Carol had an oversized picnic table covered by a canopy already beautifully set for 10. The house was starting to smell wonderful from the food cooking in the oven and when Carol came downstairs she moved elegantly as she continued preparing all the details with ease while sipping on a class of cool white wine. 

The sunroom was long and narrow as it bordered the entire rear of the house, there was a player piano at the wall next to the kitchen, and seating chairs all around with small tables and tall lamps and short bookshelves. In a corner of the room was Therese’s old suitcase with all the travel stickers on it standing tall on its side. The 35mm camera sat on it as well as the framed picture of Therese that had been in Carol’s bedroom. Therese started there; she knelt in front, removed the camera and picture and carefully dusted the suitcase, running her fingers lightly across the worn leather and faded stickers. She tenderly dusted the camera and put it back, then dusted the picture while staring at it. 

Carol walked into the sunroom to ask Therese something when she was stopped in her tracks. Therese was kneeling in front of the display and was whispering to the picture she was holding in her hands. Carol tried to listen to what she was saying; it was like she was having a conversation. She walked slowly over and knelt down next to her and put her hand on her back as Therese continued to stare at the photo. 

“Were you talking to the photo Therese?”

“Hmmmm?” Therese responded looking at Carol. “Yes, I talk to her often,” she whispered. “I come down here at night sometimes when you’re sleeping.” 

“Really.” Carol looked surprised if not a bit concerned. “Does she talk back?”

‘Therese smirked. “No silly, not in the real sense of it.” She moved her fingers over the photo. “I ask her questions and I tell her things, mostly when I’m worried. I want to know things about her; I want to know if she’s happy, I want to know if she’s OK, and if she is OK with this, with us. Sometimes I think if I relax enough I can maybe feel an answer. I have certainly never felt anything bad from her.” 

“She didn’t have a bad bone in her body.” Carol whispered. 

Therese smiled. “I feel very happy, but I feel sadness sometimes, like I want to cry, like I’m helpless, I can’t move or am out of control, I don’t know if I will be accepted. Then, I come down here and I feel calm, like it’s going to be OK. I see a time long ago, like we lived in your apartment together and I feel like she’s my big sister, that I hung around her like a puppy, or she hung around me and followed me like a cat. We were everywhere together even though she never acknowledged me or I her, like so many big sisters do. I feel grateful for that for some reason, maybe because I never had a big sister.” Therese looked seriously at Carol. “Do you think that’s weird?” 

Carol sat in thought. “It’s hard when you step in when someone has had a loss in life, and we’ve both had such losses. You had a lost childhood, a lost family and I lost my Therese.” Carol looked over and smiled fondly at Therese. “But now I don’t have to worry or be sad because my Therese is still here with me.” 

“You and your Therese’s.” Therese muttered. “For the life of me I still can’t figure out how it worked out like that but at least it made my job easier getting you if all you ever like are women named Therese with brown hair and green eyes.” Therese smiled. “I just hope there aren’t any more floating around.” 

Carol laughed. “Two is enough darling!” 

“Two of me is fine, two of you, now that would be trouble!” 

“Now what do you mean by that?” 

Therese skeptically looked at Carol. “Come on Carol, we both know you would be fighting so much you would be pulling each other’s hair out. One wanting everything one way and the other would want it differently. God help us all.” 

Carol’s eyes widened. “Therese!” She smacked her on the arm.

“Owww!” Therese said as she laughed. 

“Yoo–hoo, anyone home?” 

“Abby is that you?” Carol shouted while beginning to stand up, then she looked at Therese and gave her a fake scowl. Therese only laughed as she was getting up. Both walked out of the sunroom and through the kitchen and into the front room where Abby was standing. Therese was walking almost like a chimp with her one arm hanging and swinging back and forth. 

“Yes, it’s me...Therese, what happened to your arm?”

“Carol punched me,” she said. 

“I did not!” Carol said while turning to Therese who was grinning. “Oh you little minx,” She grabbed Therese’s arm and tried to smack her rear. 

“Are you two starting again, do I need to leave for 20 minutes?”

“Give us 30 will you?” Therese blurted out. 

Carol turned to Therese wide-eyed. “OH, you’ve had enough for one...” then she caught herself and put her hand to her mouth and started to blush. “Abby...pay no mind...”

“Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.” Therese spoke in a low voice while wiggling her fingers at Carol, then she started to giggle. 

Abby just stood staring at the two and tapping her foot and arching her eyebrow. “Some things never change,” she muttered. “Listen, I thought I would come early to help.” 

“Thank you Abby I appreciate it.” Carol said. “You!” She said to Therese, “Upstairs to the tub!” 

Therese’s eyes widened in delight, “Now with the guest here? Will you use that special brush?” 

“Now before I wash your mouth out with soap!” Carol yelled. 

Therese laughed and then took off running upstairs. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her today.” Carol said. 

“Carol, so soon you forget! She loves to tease you, she always has!” Abby put her purse on the sofa and began to undo the pins under the hat she was wearing and took it off and laid it over her purse. “God, it was all I could do to keep a straight face when I’d watch her start in. She’d have this look in her eyes like a mad scientist, saying things and watching to see if your face would change. The minute you’d get mad her eyes would light up like pinballs. I tell you Carol, I can’t blame her, you do look awfully attractive when you’re flustered.” 

Carol rolled her eyes, then looked at Abby smirking. “I think I would always end up wrestling with her and smacking her rear. One time I got a hold of Rindy’s Paddle Ball and chased her around the house trying to hit her with that thing with the damn ball still attached, it was whizzing all over the place and it almost knocked over a vase and then it popped her in the eye.”

Abby laughed. “All right, do you have an apron that I can put on?” 

“Follow me.” Carol smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “You can finish dusting the sunroom.

As Abby walked into the sunroom she noticed the suitcase display of Therese’s in the corner. “Carol.” She said as she gestured towards it. 

“Therese put that together.” 

“You serious?” 

“Yes, and you should see what she put inside the suitcase. When I was packing to move she came to help me, then ended up going through Therese’s things the whole weekend. Staring at and sorting her photos, her cameras, looking at her clothes and looking through her box of treasures from her childhood.”

“What does she make of it?”

“She’s just very curious and wants things in order. I caught her talking to the photo earlier, she says she talks to it all the time.” 

“Jesus Carol does it answer back?”

Carol laughed. “I asked the same thing. Not really, come lets talk later, we’ve got to get moving or we’ll never finish.”

Carol and Abby make quick work of dusting the sunroom then getting the food ready. By the time Therese walked downstairs in her denim shorter skirt, light brown boots and green cowboy shirt the cooked Turkey and the fixings had arrived from the Gaslight Theater. 

“That smells so good.” Therese said as she walked into the kitchen.

“I know, too bad we couldn’t cook it here but this old time oven is just not big enough.” Carol came over and planted an extended kiss on Therese’s mouth. “Glass of wine darling?”

“Sure!” 

As Carol poured the wine they heard the front screen door slam and the sound of scurrying feet running across the house.

“Nana, we’re here, we’re here!” 

“Is that my little special cupcake?” Carol shouted.

“It is!! It is!” 

“Where are you, I can’t see you.”

“I’m here!!!” Nerinda shouted, tearing into the Kitchen. 

“UMMMPH!” Nerinda slammed into Carol and gave her a big bear hug. 

“Oh I am so happy to see you, where’s Grandma?”

“She’s still in the Buggy.” 

“I’ll go get her.” Therese said as she exited the kitchen.

“Wait!” Carol stood up. 

“Shhhh! Let her go.” Abby said. “They’re going to have meet. Don’t orchestrate, just let it happen.”

Carol looked down worried. Nerinda stared at Carol for a moment, then ran over to Abby.

“Aunt Abby, Aunt Abby!” 

“Well it’s about time, where’s my hug?” 

“It’s right here!” She said as she stood with her arms opened wide. Abby laughed as she hugged Nerinda. 

“Now that’s a hug!” 

“Carol stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen. “I have to go and see if everything’s OK.”

“Suit yourself,” Abby muttered. Then she moved her attention back to Nerinda. “A little Birdie told me you got in trouble in school this week.”

Nerinda looked down at the floor and started pulling on the buttons of her blouse.

“I called Bobby Wilson a cow pie and they said it wasn’t nice.” 

“Well, does he smell like one?”

“Kind of.”

Abby moved in closer and whispered. “Next time use buffalo chip, it’s not as harsh. Now come little one,” Abby said as she stood up and took Nerinda’s hand, “Lets see how Nana and Grandma are doing.” 

As Abby and Nerinda walked out of the kitchen they saw Carol standing inside right next to the door watching Therese walk to the Coach. The door opened and as a leg came out Therese picked up speed and ran over so she could help her down. Carol watched as her daughter stepped out, taking one of Therese’s hands and then the other as she helped her stepped down from the coach. She was looking at the ground, then as she straightened her dress she looked up and stared at Therese. They were still, as if Therese was talking to her. She was still holding her hands. Therese reached out and then hugged Rindy, slowly Rindy’s hands came up and she placed them on Therese’s back. 

“Nana’s what’s wrong with your eyes!” 

“Hmmmm?” Carol asked while wiping a tear. “Nothing sweetheart. They’re tears of joy.” 

Therese had put her arm around Rindy and they were walking together towards the house with Stan the Coachman following with Rindy’s and Nerinda’s suitcases. 

“Mom!” Rindy shouted as she arrived near the house, Carol came quickly out and down the steps and gave Rindy a big hug as Therese stepped aside. They stood for a long time holding each other very tightly not moving. Therese continued inside with Stan. 

“I’ll help Stan get the suitcases into the room.” 

Abby smiled as she watched Carol and Rindy. Then she tugged on Nerinda’s hand. “Come with me Pickle Puss. Lets leave these two alone.” 

“I don’t understand.” Nerinda said as they walked back into the house.

Abby kneeled down and looked toward the stairs so she could see if Therese was out of earshot. “Remember when I told you about Grandma’s other mom who went to Heaven and how very sad it made Grandma?”

“Yes?”

“Well, this other Mom did something very special for Nana and Grandma because she loved and missed them so very much. Like the biggest miracle of all time, and she got the biggest miracle maker on the whole planet to help.”

“You mean Dr Ford?”

“Yes.”

“Is this why Mommy and Daddy are visiting with Grandma Boo-Boo instead of us?”

“Grandma Beliveau sweetie, yes. Grandma wants to wait on letting them know about the special present.”

“Do I get to see the special present?”

“You’ve already seen her.”

Just then Therese came downstairs holding something behind her back. “Is that Nerinda I see, my most precious model?”

Nerinda’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “THEREZE!!” she shouted as she ran over. Therese knelt on the ground and gave Nerinda a hug with one arm, then brought her other arm out and showed Nerinda the Kodak. 

“Do you know what this is Nerinda?”

Nerinda looked at it up and down. “Hmmm. Looks like a black box.”

“A black box that takes....PICTURES!!!”

Nerinda’s mouth dropped. “PICTURES!!! Grandma, can I go with Thereze and take some pictures?” She shouted to Rindy as her and Carol came in through the front door.

“Of course honey!” 

“OK, OK,” Nerinda said as she started to pace back and forth trying to think. She put her hand on her head and then on her hips and then looked up to the ceiling and squinted her eyes. Everyone stood around watching trying not to laugh. 

“Okay, I need to figure out where we can take the pictures,” she said as she looked to the floor, then she looked at Abby who silently mouthed the word “Swing,” and pointed out front.

“OK, now Thereze...I got it, the swing, you take pictures of me on the swing!” She quickly grabbed Therese’s hand and began pulling her out the front door.

“Hey, who is the boss of this operation?” 

“I am.” Nerinda said as everyone laughed. 

“Come you.” Carol said to Rindy, “Our guests are going to be arriving at any time. Help me open the champagne.” Rindy put her arm around Carol as they walked into the kitchen. 

As Therese was outside taking pictures of Nerinda swinging back and forth she looked towards the street and saw Jack and Danny coming in through the gate. 

“Hey, did you get everything done at the shop?”

“Of course.” Danny said. 

Therese walked over and gave him a hug, than Jack. “Go inside and get yourself something to drink. Carol is in the kitchen.”

As they walked into the house she overheard Jack say “Boy it smells good in here.” 

“Nerinda, let me get a picture of you here in front of the flowers.”

Nerinda got off the swing and posed in front of the lavender. As Therese was clicking she heard the gate open. It was Calamity Jane in a beautiful western outfit.

“Hey, thanks for coming!” Therese ran over and gave her a hug. “Abby is already inside.”

“Thanks Therese, looks like you got your hands full with that little one.”

“I know, she’s a spitfire! I have to keep clicking or she’ll dock my salary!” Therese looked down the street as she saw a coach heading towards the house. “Nerinda, come over here. I think our special guest is arriving”

“Is that the miracle maker?” Nerinda asked. 

Therese chuckled. “Yes, he certainly is a miracle maker. Every place he goes miracles happen.”

“Therese, Abby says you are a miracle.”

“I am?” Therese said back. “I think the real miracle is Nana who allowed me to put a band-aid on her heart, and Dr. Ford for creating the place where I could do it.” 

As the coach pulled in front the door opened and out stepped Dr. Ford on one side and Genevieve on the other. 

“Gen!” Therese shouted as she ran over. “So good to see you, thank you so much for coming.” 

“Thank you for inviting me!” 

“Of course, how else am I going to hear about all the dirt that is going on at the paper!”

‘Therese.” Dr. Ford came over and held both his hands out, Therese went over and then took them. 

“Thank you for coming Dr. Ford.” 

“Robert Therese, please it’s Robert.”

“Of course. Come inside,” she said as she put her arm into Robert’s as they walked up the path towards the house and through the front door. 

“Robert!” Carol exclaimed. She walked over and gave him a big hug. “Well, I think that’s everyone, now come all.” She raised her voice. “Come everyone, into the kitchen, get a glass of Champagne, let’s have a quick toast.”

Rindy, Abby and Therese handed glasses to everyone. 

“What about me, what about me?” Nerinda shouted. 

“Oh, you think we would forget you?” Therese said as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. “Only the finest sparkling apple cider there is for my little hambone.” Therese poured it into a champagne glass and carefully handed it to Nerinda who took it wide eyed in both hands. 

Carol held her glass up. “Thank you all for coming to our special Thanksgiving / Housewarming in July. I am not going to go into a long speech to say the all the many things I could say to all of you who have made my life so very magical these past few months. I thank you for keeping your minds and hearts open as I find happiness with my Therese and this new, unexpected life here in Westworld.” Carol pulled Therese over and held her hand and Therese smiled warmly at Carol and at everyone. “Robert, I hope you know how indebted I am to you.” 

“You know it was my pleasure my very special friend.” He said. 

Therese began to speak. “I want to say thank you as well for welcoming me into your family and for you Robert, for so generously offering me this opportunity here. As Gen and Danny both know, I had no knowledge, desire or interest in Westworld when we all got that fateful assignment. I don’t know what magic potion you put into this place but all I know is the minute I stepped off that train my life changed from dull and drab, like a faded black and white photo into a brilliant, and shimmering color portrait beyond anything I could have ever imagined all because of this one very special lady here.” 

Carol smiled and pulled Therese close and kissed the side of her face. 

“Here, here!” Abby shouted as everyone clicked their glasses. 

Carol sipped from her glass and then looked directly into Therese’s eyes and gave her a wink

“Come now, lets go out to the table and eat. Girls, lets get the food outside.” 

Everyone began putting their glasses down and each took dishes and walked out the back door. Jack carried the Turkey. 

There was wine chilling in buckets and everyone sat at their spots, Carol was next to Therese and Gen and Rindy and Nerinda and Danny and Jack, Jane, Abby and Dr Ford sat on the other end.

“Robert, would you do the honors and carve the Turkey.” 

“I would be delighted.” 

As Robert got up, Therese did as well as she reached for the wine and began to fill everyone’s glasses. As everyone was served, Abby raised her glass.

“To family, to friends and to Westworld.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and then they all began to eat. 

“Oh the Turkey is perfectly done...for once!” Carol said as she took her first bite.

“I quite miss your dry Turkey mom," Rindy said. "It’s just not Thanksgiving without it.” 

Abby smiled and wriggled her eyebrows at Carol. 

After the meal most of the party sat in the front room having coffee and tea. Dr. Ford had already left to attend to matters, Abby and Jane were reading a book to Nerinda, Jack and Danny were snuggling together on the couch with their feet up on an ottoman and soon they had fallen asleep with their heads on each other’s shoulders. Gen and Therese were sitting out on the front steps talking and Rindy and Carol were in the sunroom. Rindy saw the suitcase display, she looked over at it then looked at her Mom. Carol spoke before Rindy could.

“I know it’s an adjustment sweetie, I...I just want you to be OK.”

“I am Mom. In all honesty, I don’t quite remember her being so young, but I can see why you fell in love. She is so beautiful and she does have a spark.” Rindy then reached over and took her Mom’s hand. “I kind of wish I could have gotten to know her back then, to know you both during that time but it wasn’t in the cards.”

Carol just squeezed Rindy’s hand even tighter. 

“Mom, you know I don't blame you for what happened, you know that right? I don’t know if we ever talked about it.” 

Carol looked over with concern. “I didn’t know how to put it in words, I know you loved your father very much and I didn't want anything to come in-between that, but...it was heartbreaking to lose those early years of life with your child. Therese was always upset as well; she never wanted to admit it. It was just a different time back then and our hands were really tied.” 

“In retrospect, I knew everything that had been going on Mom, I knew what Dad was up to. Frankly I wasn’t the only kid that had this problem, but we eventually worked it out, didn’t we, and I have very fond memories of you and Mama T.T,” she winked. 

Carol squeezed her hand again and smiled. 

Therese and Gen were on the front porch each smoking a cigarette having their own conversation.

“I promised to smoke outside, Carol quit months ago right after we connected in New York.” Therese looked over at Gen. “I never got to ask you how your time was here, did you enjoy yourself?”

Gen sat quiet for a moment, then inhaled from her cigarette. 

“It was really something else Therese.” She looked over at her, “It took me a long time to come to terms with it.” 

Therese just looked at her cigarette and smiled, then looked out towards the front. “Do you want to stay with us here tonight?” 

“I’m at the Wildcat, room 201.”

“Hey, that’s my room!” Therese said. 

“I know, it has the computer in it.” 

“Do you have a host?” Therese looked at her. 

Gen smiled. “A Kristen Stewart look-alike.” 

“Geese Gen!”

“Not the real thing of course, I mean not even modeled after, she didn’t give her permission. Look, I am not...I'm just interested in getting to know her, getting to know all that is going on around here.” 

“Do you know mine was Catherine Zeta-Jones. I was this close to bringing her into the park, so glad I didn’t.”

“I brought Kristin with me.”

“Gen, you should have brought her to dinner! At least bring her to the party tonight.”

Gen smiled. “Thank you, I will. I didn’t want to impose, and I wanted to be free to have some time to talk.” Gen looked over at Therese again. “I know we didn’t know each other long at the paper, but I think you’re a really cool person and I am so happy for you. Your Carol is one lucky lady, that’s for sure. I wish I could find someone like that in my life, I wish my life could be so simple. What you two found is so very special, the journey you are on, I wish the world could know.” 

Therese chuckled then got up. “I don’t think we’re any different from any other couple, look I have the arm bruises to prove it,” she laughed. "We just scored knowing Dr. Ford here, giving me the job and all, Carol with willingness to stay with me and her freedom to travel.” 

“Listen I gotta go, I’m going back to lay down and then Kristen and I will be back later.”

“Bye Gen, see you soon,” Therese smiled as she waived goodbye.

As the night approached Therese and Carol went upstairs and changed and then the other guests arrived for the second portion of the day. With the lights twinkling in the trees in the backyard, all the people Therese and Carol had met here in Westworld came to dance and sing. Pinky Puss and her Drag Queens, Jane and Marilyn, the staff, various couples Carol and Therese had become fond of over the months. Even Marlene. A small band was playing and there was food and drinks. Dr Ford was back, sitting off by himself smiling and watching, not partaking, just observing. Abby saw him sitting by himself and came over and sat down next to him. 

“Robert, I have a question I hope you don’t mind answering.”

“Fire away Abby.” 

“Does Therese know what she is?” 

Robert looked back and smiled. “Abby, none of our Hosts know what they are, they feel that are like everyone else, they cannot distinguish between the two, that there is a difference between the Guests and the Hosts. You and I for example know what the difference is, and Therese knows what the difference is too and she understands by the fact that she has that knowledge, that she is not like them, and if she is not like them, then there is no question in her mind she is one of us. She has a strong sense of self so even when questioned she never considers she is a form of a creation.”

“Well, what if someone came and told her, told her everything.” 

“Abby,” Robert turned and looked at her intently. “I don’t think it would matter to her, she may be upset you think that of her, but she knows what she is, she is just like you and me.”

Robert went on. “You see, I can create Hosts with logic but what differentiates is where they lack logic. For example, I can’t explain the concept of Pi to a Host who does not have not ability to understand basic math. So Hosts lack basic logic for certain concepts, but in Therese’s case, I did not leave anything out.”

“You mean she could eventually figure it out for herself?”

“There are no limits to her at all, to her desires, so if she eventually desires anything in life she has the ability to obtain it and that includes the desire for knowledge, any kind of knowledge, even about herself.”

“Hmmm.” Abby thought carefully. “I’m a little at a loss at why you would do that.”

“I wanted her back too Abby. If that kind of thing is possible, if a person can return, I don't think it would be possible with some form of restriction.” 

As the night went on, Therese and Carol were dancing to a slow song and Therese looked up at Carol. “Thank you so much for having this party, for having me meet Rindy. It means the world that she is accepting me into your life, I can’t tell you. I guess it worried me a bit more than I realized.” 

“It’s been a long road but we’re finally here, aren’t we sweetheart?” 

“Hmmm, we are. I just feel so relieved now, like feel I can finally relax.” 

Early the next morning as the sun was just beginning to lighten the sky, Therese and Carol were nude, warm and cozy under the blankets sleeping soundly; they were wrapped in each other’s arms with Therese’s head snuggling under Carols chin. Therese moved in her sleep and hugged Carol even tighter, waking her up ever so slightly. Then, as if still in a dream state, words, barely audible came out of Therese’s mouth. 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed this.” 

Carol hummed, then something occurred to her about what Therese said, she didn’t move a muscle but opened her eyes. 

“You have no idea.” She whispered back. 

Therese inhaled deeply. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

Carol sat for a moment silent. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I didn’t know how to fix it.” 

Carol’s eyes were transfixed as she tried to keep herself as still as possible. “It wasn’t your fault Therese,” she whispered again. 

Therese’s breaths were evening out; it was like she was falling back asleep again.

“Stay with me baby.”

“I never left you.”

It was quiet for a moment. 

“Please forgive me,” she said again

“I love you baby, I love you so very much. Everyone loves you. No one judges you, no one is angry you left...we miss you, we all just missed you so very much.” Tears began to pool in Carol's eyes.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

Carol was about to say something they she realized Therese was fully asleep again. 

“Stay with me baby, stay with me angel,” was all she could keep whispering until sleep overtook her as well. 

The sun was now brighter, it was starting to come into the window as Carol and Therese both felt it on their eyes and they began to shift and wake up. Carol pulled away and looked down at Therese. Her eyes were still closed, then slowly they opened and looked up directly at Carol, unblinking, unmoving. There was a look of amazement, of questioning. Carol stared back hardly moving a muscle as Therese began to sit up. Carol reached out and took both her hands and just kept staring at her, trying to say everything that she needed to say without wasting time with simple words. 

“Baby.” 

Therese seemed confused. She looked down at Carol’s hands holding hers then back up at Carol again as she furrowed her eyebrows. She got out of bed without saying anything and then walked to the closet. Carol just silently watched her. 

Opening the door, she reached in and brought out her jeans and a shirt. She looked down at the fabric and ran her hands over it. Knelt down and stared at the shoes at the bottom of the closet. Then she stood up and began to get dressed, Carol continued watching as Therese pulled her jeans on without even putting on underwear and then the shirt and as she buttoned it up she turned around and looked lovingly at Carol. She slightly smiled and winked as she walked over to the door and exited the bedroom.

Carol ran and got her robe and put it on, tying it tightly as she followed her. She stood at the top of the stairs as she watched Therese walk methodically down. Abby, Jane, Nerinda and Rindy were all in the kitchen, you could hear them talking quietly, making easy conversation with one another as they ate breakfast. Carol was already behind Therese as she walked into the kitchen and went directly towards Rindy who had her back to them as she was cutting up a banana and putting it in Nerinda’s oatmeal. Therese walked in and then stood behind Rindy and gently put her right hand on Rindy’s shoulder, then slowly put her left hand on the opposite. She bent over and kissed the top of her head while closing her eyes. She held herself there for a long time, then she wrapped her arm across the top of Rindy’s chest. By this time Carol had moved to the front of Rindy and was transfixed, watching with her mouth partway open. Rindy closed her eyes and smiled and put her hand on top of Therese’s arm. She then opened her eyes and noticed Carol staring at them both. Her face got very serious and the room became silent. Abby had noticed too, and she was watching as well not moving a muscle. The only oblivious ones were Jane and Nerinda who were still busy eating. Rindy’s mouth opened slightly, and tears began to form in her eyes as Carol began to tear as well. She moved her hand down and pushed on her chair. Therese stood back as Rindy pushed her chair out farther and then stood up, then turned around to face Therese. Therese had a smile on her face; there were tears in her eyes. Rindy immediately reached around and both grabbed each other and hugged with all their might. The room was still silent with the exception of the sobs which started to emanate from both Therese and Rindy. Carol had her hand over her mouth as tears were streaming down her face. 

“Jane,” Abby whispered. “Be a doll and take Nerinda upstairs and help get her dressed.”

“But I’m not done with my breakfast.” Nerinda protested. 

“You can finish it later. Do it please Jane.” 

Jane obediently got up and walked to Nerinda’s side. 

“Come on kiddo, let’s get you ready. We can finish eating later.”

“Alright!” Nerinda pouted as they both left. 

Carol walked over and stood right next to Therese and Rindy. Therese pulled away and smiled and put her hand lovingly on Carol’s face, brushing the tears away with her thumb. Carol began to cry even harder as she put her arms around Therese and Rindy and all three stood there hugging each other. Abby was watching with her hand over her mouth crying as well. Therese broke the hug and looked at her, then walked over. Abby stood up and put her arm out and Therese came over and held her face in her hands very tightly, then leaned in and gave her a long closed mouth kiss right on her mouth. When she broke it Abby burst out laughing. 

Therese looked at Carol and Rindy. “I remember....I remember,” she said. 

“Sit down baby.” Carol said. “Get her a glass of water Abby.” 

Abby ran to the sink and got a glass as Therese sat at the table. 

“I’m OK, don’t worry,” she said. “I couldn’t put my finger on it. I couldn’t figure it out because it wasn’t making sense but now I know, I know and it’s OK, everything is going to be OK.”

“Carol.” 

“Yes my darling.” Carol said as she sat next to her and reached for her hand.

“Would Dr. Ford be so mad if I didn’t work so much at the camera shop? I spent my whole life taking pictures; I want to take some of myself. I mean I want to be here with you to spend time with you, as much as I can, with Rindy and the kids, not always looking through a camera lens.” 

“I don’t think he would have any problem with that.”

“Time is so limited, the seasons will eventually change, we’re here now, can we take a trip and explore some more?” 

Carol looked at Abby and Rindy.

“Everyone here I mean too, we all need to spend more time together...while it’s available to us. While we’re able to.”

“There is nothing I would love more.” Rindy said wiping her eyes

“Let me go, I’m starving!” 

The thumping sound of feet came pounding down the stairs and it reverberated through the house as Nerinda had apparently wriggled herself away from Jane and bounded back into the kitchen. She climbed up and took her seat with a big frown. 

“Grandma my oatmeal’s cold!” 

“I’ll heat your oatmeal back up.” Rindy said while reaching over and taking Nerinda’s bowl over to the stove. 

“What kind of crazy place is this?” Nerinda muttered.

“Well good morning to you.” Therese said with a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Rindy said, “She gets a little cranky when she’s hungry.”

“Don’t apologize for me, I’m right here you know. First you cry, then you all laugh, any minute you’ll all be all crying again. In the meantime my oatmeal which I had been looking forward to all night long sits and turns into a complete piece of ice!” 

“Well!” Therese said as she spun her chair around towards Nerinda. “I certainly know the feeling, do you know I was at school when I was about your age and it was my birthday and I got a special box of Captain Crunch, and the next day when I went to get it, it was all gone except for two pieces and the crumbs.” 

Nerinda’s eyes turned wide. “Oh I love Captain Crunch!” 

“You never ate Captain Crunch when you were little.” Carol said. 

“Of course I did, it was my favorite. Especially the crunchberries,” she said looking at Nerinda with wide eyes. 

Rindy brought the heated oatmeal back. “Here you go sweetie.” 

“Tell me Nerinda.,” Therese said as she reached and grabbed the butter and the container of sugar. “Is that oatmeal like no other with just the right amount of butter and brown sugar, like there is only one bowl of it that ever existed in the whole world?” 

Nerinda took a taste. “More butter.” Therese took a bit and plopped it into Nerinda’s bowl. She stirred and took another taste. “More sugar.” Therese took a spoonful and sprinkled it in. Nerinda frantically stirred then tasted again and began eating. 

“Perfect?” Therese asked. 

“Umm humm.” Nerinda said with her mouth full. “I had been waiting for it all night. Everything tastes the best here in Westworld.” 

“The fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree does it,” she said as she looked directly at Rindy and gave her a wink. 

Rindy smiled broadly back. “Pancakes, always the world’s best pancakes at Mommy and Mama T-T’s.”

Therese smiled and then winked at Nerinda. “There will be a lot more pancakes at Mommy and Mama T-T’s from now on. You no longer need to worry about that.”


End file.
